Erik y los animatronics 3
by McRevolution
Summary: Erik vuelve a estar en el punto de mira de un loco. Esta vez el enemigo sabe muy bien como apañárselas contra Erik. Pero Erik no se rendirá. Una historia con cambios increíbles en el transcurso de los hechos, que crea grandes e increibles misterios. [Historia TEMPORALMENTE detenida] [Capítulos extra no detenidos]
1. Prólogo: La banda aumenta

Aviso: Este capítulo PUEDE contener faltas de ortografía, lenguaje soez, escenas con sexo (yaoi), escenas con muertes, escenas sádicas, partes con humor malo, partes sin ningún sentido científico, apareciones mias a modo de relleno, etc. Abstenganse niños rata y personas que me conocen personalmente.

**Prólogo: Un comienzo... raro**

Freddy Fazbear Pizza, 7 am

Erik acababa de volver de enterrar los cuerpos de Lady Marionette y Lord Marionette. Aun claro, ya descubrío se trataban de la Malpa y el Jeremy de otra realidad, corrompidos por un Erik malvado.

Nada má entrar, vio a Fred Fazbear, dueño de Fazbear Entretaiment y de la pizzería. Este viejo avaro no se acercaba por allí hasta bien entrada la tarde. ¿Qué haría allí?

\- ¡Erik, mi empleado más leal y rarito! Necesito tu ayuda.

\- No voy a desacerme de ninguna prueba que te incrimine de asesinato.

\- ¿Qué? No, no es eso. Voy a hacer algunas remodelaciones, y necesito una mente creativa. Jessica me contó que tú eras el que creó a Toby, y pense que podías hacer algo más.

Todos aquellos que recuerden los primeros capítulos de mi primer fic, sabrán que Erik cogió "prestado" un traje de Freddy y lo remodeló, para poder sobrevivir por la noche.

\- ¿Y qué quiere que haga?

\- Principalmente necesito un nuevo nombre. A mi solo se me ocurrió "El país mágico de las pizzas y los cupcake de Freddy Fazbear y su banda"...

\- [J***r] ¿Y que tal "Freddy's Pizza Palace"?

\- Corto y elegante... ¡Me gusta! Además... ahorraré dinero al no tener que hacer un rotulo tan grande como el que yo ideé

\- [viejo agarrado] ¿Algo más?

\- Si. Voy a despedir a todos, y a contratar gente nueva

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo preocupado

\- Quédese tranquilo, pues usted no será despedido [haber donde iba yo a encontrar otro guarda que no es asesinado]

Erik empezó a pensar. Podía enchufar a alguno de sus amigos, pero no son muy de fiar.  
Entonces, por pura casualidad, miro hacia los baños. Lo que vió le dió una gran idea.

En alguna cafetería, 17 pm

Erik estaba sentado, esperando a Malpa y a alguien más. Malpa fue la primera en llegar.

\- [Debería ser pecado que un bellezón como ella llevara minifalda] ¡Hola!

\- Hola. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

\- Quería decirte que habrá cambios en el trabajo

\- ¿Cambios?

\- La pizzaría ya no se llamará Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, si no Freddy's Pizza Palace. También se va a cambiar al personal

\- Oh oh...

\- Tú pasaras al turno de día

\- No quiero con esos dos raritos

\- Ellos serán despedidos. En su lugar estarán... ¡Mira, por allí vienen!

Malpa se volteó para ver a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Se trataban de un castaño un poco más alto que Erik, y un moreno un poco más bajo que Erik.

\- Malpa, estos son...

\- ¡Jeremy! - gritó Malpa, super emocionada

\- Si... Y este este es Mike Schmidt - dijo Erik

Ambos se veían super jovenes. Pero eso no lo raro. ¡Lo raro es que Mike estaba muerto!

Flashback

Entonces, por pura casualidad, Erik miro hacia los baños. Lo que vió le dió una gran idea.

\- Ya pensaré en algo...

\- Bien. Yo me vuelvo a dormir

Erik fue corriendo hasta la entrada de los baños, donde se encontró con Mike Schmidt y Jeremy Fitzgerald, aunque un poco cambiados.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- ¿En la pizzería, o en el mundo de los vivos? - dice Mike

\- En ambos

\- No sabemos porqué estamos vivos. Pero si sabemos que despertamos aquí, aparentando tener 20 años

\- _Yo puedo explicar eso_ \- dijo Springtrap, saliendo de entre las sombras - _Antes de que me linchéis, escucharme. Mi exjefa se aprobechó de Vicent y Fritz para hacer esto_

\- Explicate - dijo Erik

\- Primero uso el alma de Vicent para revivir a Mike, destruyendo esta en el proceso. Luego usó el cuerpo de Vicent para devolverle la juventud a Mike, y el de Fritz para devolversela a Jeremy

\- Genial, más magia negra... - dice Jeremy

\- ¿Y por qué lo hizo? - preguntó Erik

\- _Lo hizo como regalo, por haberles echo un entierro a los Malpa y Jeremy de mi dimensión_

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunta Mike

\- _Yo provengo de la misma dimensión que ellos, solo de más alante en el tiempo. Ellos son de 5 años más en el presente de esa realidad, y yo de 30. Mi exjefa me dijo que podía venir aquí, a pedir perdón y quedarme_

\- ¿Estás poseido? - pregunta Toby, que no se sabe cuando llegó

\- _Ya dije que el alma de Vicent se desintegró en el proceso, por lo que no nos molestará más. Y no, no me posee el alma de ningún niño. Mi exjefa me dio vida propia, gracias al uso de las artes oscuras. Os pido perdón por todo lo echo._

\- Entonces... ¿Te unes a la banda? - pregunta Erik, extendiendole la mano

Springtrap correspondió gustosamente. Por fin iba a tener una segunda oportunidad.

\- Lo único que no se es que hacer contigo... - dijo Erik

\- Según se, Spring Bonnie y Fredbear eran las mascotas principales de Fredbear's Family Diner. Cuando fueron sustituidos, sus nombres pasaron a ser Springtrap, por sus fallos de mecanismo, y Golden Freddy, aunque a este se le cambió el nombre al abrir la primera Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

\- Wow... ¿Qué hacíais? - pregunta Mike

\- _Cantabamos y haciamos números cómicos_

\- ¡_Ya esta! Mike y Jeremy serán los nuevos guardas diurnos, y Springtrap y Goldie volverán a actuar_ \- dijo Toby

\- Buena idea. Y ya se como hacer que esos dos puedan volver a actuar...

Fin del Flashback

Despacho del sr. Fazbear, 18 pm

El dueño se volvió a quedar dormido. Llegaba muy muy tarde, pero como era el jefe...

Nada má llegar, vio una carta en cima de la mesa. Se asusto mucho al ver quién la mando

"Odioso y tacaño Fred. Me alegro de anunciarle que Triplebot Corporation va a hacerle un regalo muy especial. Le construiremos endoesqueletos a los trajes antes llamados Fredbear y Spring Bonnie, siendo este último reparado. ATTE: Jessica.

P.D.: También le haremos unas mejoras a Toy Bonnie y Foxy Z."

¿No lo entendéis? Erik volvió a convencer a su amiga para que haga esas cosas. Goldie y Springtrap volverian a llenarse de aplausos, mientras que Toy Bonnie, Springtrap y Foxy Z tendrían una parte más en su cuerpo (guiño guiño). Eso si, lo de los endoesqueletos es falso. ¿Para que fabricarlos, cuando los trajes pueden moverse sin necesidad de ellos?

Lo más complicado de todo era el horario, ya que el escenario tenía que ser compartido por 4 grupos (Originales, Toys, Z y Clásicos (Springtrap y Goldie, los cuales no recuperaron sus antiguos nombres)). También tenían que tener en cuenta los espectáculos en alguna de las 6 Party Room (os recuerdo que esta pizzería actual es originaria mía, por eso decidí cambiarle el nombre. Y si, antes eran 4. Pero recordar que van a hacer reformas).

Algo que parecía fácil, era algo MUY complicado. Por suerte ni Mike ni Jeremy tuvieron problemas con el turno de día, y se acostumbraron sorprendentemente rápido. Aun que claro, eso en comparación con que te intenten matar...

El locar cerró durante aproximadamente 2 semanas, ocasión que Erik aprovechó para hacer algo. ¿Lo que? Pensemos un momentín, ¿Ok? Jeremy estuvo en coma desde el 87, por lo que sus padres ya deben de haber "sucumbido al paso del tiempo". ¡Exacto! Jeremy no tenía ningún lugar donde vivir. Idem con Mike, pero lo suyo era porque llevaba meses sin pagar el alquiler, y lo echaron. Pero nuestro querido y apetitoso Erik tiene un corazón de oro macizo de, por lo que les permitió quedarse a vivir en su casa.

Y esta es la situación de la casa: Un abogado de 26 años que acosa mujeres y 3 guardas de 20 años amargados que trabajan con animatrónicos tan letales como sensuales. Se podría montar un programa de televisión, ¿no?

¿Y que pasa con los animatrónicos? Pues están todos encerrados en el desván de la pizzería, muertos de aburrimiento.

Y en dicho sitio...

\- _No me agrada la idea de que se valla a quedar_ \- dice Freddy, mirando a Springtrap

\- _Pues a mi no me gusta la idea de que le hayan puesto... ya sabéis. Seguramente tengamos que compartir a Erik y Toby con él_ \- dice Toy Freddy, con cara de "no voy a volver a tener sexo en mi vida"

\- No se. A mi me gusta la idea de tener a otro doradito - dice nuestro doradito de toda la vida

\- ¿Cuando van a abrir la pizzería? - pregunta Puppet

\- _Cuando acaben las reformas_ \- dice Mangle

\- [Soy sensual] - piensan Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, mirándose en un espejo

Todos los presentes se les quedaron mirando, pues resulta que no lo pensaron, si no que lo dijeron en voz alta. Bonnie y Chica solo respondieron con un face palm (ni idea de como se llama eso en español).

La cosa no hizo más que empeorar cuando BB y BG empezaron a sin sin motivo aparente. Estaba claro que están allí encerrados les hacía perder la poca cordura que les quedaba.

El único tranquilo era el animatrónic del que se hablaba antes. Estaba recostado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha. Al menos este era tranquilo, y no un fiestero con tendencia a violar Mikes (guiño guiño). Pero también era fácil imaginarse que no combine enfadarlo.

Hablando de tranquilidad, semes y violaciones... ¿Dónde esta Toby? Pues se encontraba abajo, observando la obra.

Y en las obras...

\- Normalmente son las viejas las que sienten atracción por las viejas - dijo la mujer misteriosa, saliendo de entre las sombras

Esta llevaba puesto un elegante y sexy vestido negro con adornos de plumas de cuervo. Estaba claro que era un tanto rarita y vampiresa.

\- ¡_Tú! ¿Quién eres tú?_

\- No te importa. Solo te diré que quiero hacer un trato contigo

\- ¿_Un trato_?

\- Si tu me traes a Erik con vida, yo haré realidad tú mayor deseo

\- ¡_Jamás! Antes desguazado que vender a un amigo_

\- ¿Amigo? Ambos no sois más que una par de errores en la creación. Provenis de un error que creó otro error. Y, a su vez, vosotros estáis provocando otro error

\- ¿_Qué_?

\- Erik ya sabe a que me refiero. - se da la vuelta - Te aconsejo que se lo preguntes... - dijo, mientras desaparecía

\- [Un... error. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Será algo malo?]

***** ¡Hola! Ya os echaba de menos. Bueno... aquí está el prólogo de la tercera temporada. Y ya empezamos con un poco de suspense. ¿Qué será lo que quiere esa mujer sin identificar?

NUEVA lista de personajes a emparejar:

\- Freddy (the sexy bear)

\- Foxy (the biggest sexy animal)

\- Bonnie (the kawaii purple bunny)

\- Golden Freddy (the "big" bear (ya me entendéis))

\- Toy Freddy (a sex toy)

\- Toy Bonnie (sin comentarios)

\- Springtrap (the sensual bunny)

\- Mike (y se nos une el uke nv. 30...)

\- Jeremy (y también el uke nv. 20...)

\- OC de TÚ creación


	2. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo mal acecha

Aviso: Esto es un aviso inútil que a nadie le importa.

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo mal acecha**

En la realidad paralela del Erik malvado...

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traicionarme, vieja inútil!?

\- Yo no te he traicionado - dice la mujer misteriosa sin identificar - Solo... solo es que creo que hay otra opción

\- ¿Otra opción? ¿¡No crees que ya habría echo otra cosa si pudiera!?

\- No hace falta que me grites

\- ¡Te grito lo que me da la gana! Estoy harto de ese... error

\- ¿Error? Más bien diría "errores". No sois más que un peligro para la creación

\- Y por eso mismo debemos acabar nuestro plan

\- ¡No! Yo ya estoy harta de tener que ir de arpía por la vida. A partir de ahora YO decidiré lo que hago

\- ...

Realidad del Erik que no disparó a Foxy (hacer un poco de memoria)

\- ¡Yo maldigo infinitamente a toda esa gente que pensaba que ponerle pene a Springtrap y Foxy Z era buena idea! - gritaba Erik, corriendo al lado de Toby, mientras escapaban de los nombrados

Estaba claro que esos dos aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para ponerse en Modo Violación, para la desgracia de nuestros 2 protagonistas (si, los 2 son los principales, aunque me suela centrar más en Erik).

Springtrap podía dejar las cámaras momentáneamente inutilizadas, haciendo que sea imposible vigilarlo. Es muy sigiloso, al contrario que a Foxy Z. Ambos eran rápidos, y ambos parecían tener ganas de party hard (la que mis lectores quieres que ponga).

\- _Esto nunca hubiera pasado si no fuera porque ÉL les dio la oportunidad_ \- decía Toby

\- ¡Cierto! Pero ahora lo importante es... ¡Salvar nuestros culos!

\- _Eso es imposible_ \- dijo Foxy Z, abalanzándose sobre Erik

\- _Ya tenemos lo que queríamos_ \- dice Springtrap

\- ¿_Y yo qué.._.? - pregunta Toby

\- _Solo queríamos a Erik_... - dice el conejo

\- _Nos atrae más que tú_ \- dice el zorro

\- Entienden de calidad - dice Erik, con tono de superioridad

PoV Toby

Ya estoy harto. Todo el mundo prefiere a Erik antes que a mi. ¿Por qué? Yo soy más mono y fácil de manejar. En cambio, Erik casi no se deja hacer nada.

¿Qué es lo que ven de atractivo en ello? Esta claro que nunca debimos separarnos. Antes ERAMOS grandes, y ahora ES grande. Yo... yo ya no tengo ninguna utilidad para ellos.

Los mejor será que me valla, que empieza una nueva vida en una realidad diferente. Un lugar donde pueda empezar desde cero, sin nadie que acapare la atención.

Fin PoV Toby

Toby se fue de allí silenciosamente. No miró atrás, ni siquiera para ver como Erik desmontaba a Springtrap y a Foxy Z. Toby había tomado una decisión, y la pensaba seguir hasta el final.

Mientras, en algún callejón de la ciudad...

\- Esto no... no puede... acabar así. - decía un hombre, con pinta de gravemente herido - Él no... no puede hacerme esto...

En ese momento, un vagabundo pasaba por el callejón. Al ver al hombre solo se le ocurrió la idea de robarle. Ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, cuando el hombre reaccionó, partiéndole el cuello al no tan inocente vagabundo.

\- Es... es increíble - decía el hombre, mientras se tambaleaba y escupía sangre - Coloco varias bombas en Chica y las detono, pero eso no evita que un pobre infeliz intente atracarme - se empezaba a incorporar - Todo esto... tiene fácil... solución...

En hombre volvió a escupir sangre, mientras se apoyaba en una pared para evitar caerse. Estaba claro que ese hombre estaba enfadado con alguien, posiblemente con quien quiera que le hizo eso. Pero su estado era muy muy grave. ¿Sobreviviría a esa noche?

De vuelta a la realidad del Erik malo...

\- [Tengo que hacer algo...] - pensaba el ser que antes le esta gritando a la mujer misteriosa - [Si ese tipo sigue suelto, yo... yo no podré ser pleno. ¡Debe morir!]

El ser comenzó a caminar. Llegó a una pequeña sala, donde la poca luz que había permitía apreciar que se trataba de un hombre adulto, pero no se podía reconocer nada más.

El hombre dio unos pasos más, deteniendose enfrente de un traje animatrónico de Freddy. La mirada del hombre era siniestra y con toques de locura y maldad, pero muy nostálgica.

\- Yo... Lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que esto acabaría así - dijo, mientras empezaba a soltar unas lágrimas - Yo solo... solo quería recuperar a mis amigos - se arrodilla, como si no tuviera fuerza - Pero no quería perder a otros por ello. Se que he cometido un grave error, pero... ¿Podríais ayudarme una vez más? ¿Podríais... ayudarme a librarme de él? - se puso de pié de manera lenta - Solo... solo os pido una cacería más...

Una siniestra luz violeta salió de la nada, envolviendo toda la habitación. La habitación no era otra cosa que la Dinning Área de la pizzería del primer juego, bastante destrozada. Freddy se encontraba en el Shows Stage, junto con el resto de animatrónicos originales y Toy, incluyéndose a Puppet, BB, BG y Golden Freddy.

El traje de repente empezó a temblar lentamente, como si algo pasara en el interior. El hombre bien sabía lo que iba a pasar, por lo que no se asustó cuando Freddy giró su cabeza bruscamente.

\- ¿_Dónde... estoy_?

\- Estás donde tienes que estar, Freddy

\- _Estas... vivo..._

\- Solo vosotros no sobrevivisteis a aquel incidente, para mi desgracia

\- ¿_Por qué los demás no se mueven_?

\- Porque no es tan fácil sacar un alma del cielo como del infierno. Después de traerte a ti necesito un poco de descanso

_\- Oí tu voz, pidiéndome ayuda_

\- Si... Necesito tú ayuda. Nunca podré pasar la eternidad ni en el infierno ni en el cielo hasta que cierto individuo haya muerto. Si yo caigo antes de que lo haga él, mi alma será destruida, sin posibilidad de nada más...

\- ¿_Quién es? Sea quien sea lo mataré, por ti_

\- Es este - dijo, enseñándole una foto

\- _Pero él es..._

\- Lo se. Te enviaré a una versión de la realidad algo deferente a la nuestra.

\- ¿_Otra realidad? Puppet me contó sobre la regresión temporal al cambiar de realidad_

\- Pero Puppet no sabe lo que yo se. Te aseguro que, una vez llegues, el único cambio que experimentarás será un gran mareo

\- ¡_Pues a ello_!

\- [Pronto, muy pronto, todo estará solucionado. Solo espera, obstáculo en mi vida, porque vas a desear que nunca ocurriera lo que nos ocurrió]

Cerca de allí...

La mujer misteriosa salía corriendo de la pizzería. Era más que evidente que había escuchado TODA la conversación.

\- Ese maldito psicópata ya a causado mucho daño. Y ahora va a resucitar muertos... - da un giro épico, mirando al cielo - ¡Tengo que detener su plan, o sus oscuras ambiciones podrían causar un completo caos!

***** ¡Capítulo 1! Un ser con extrañas dotes, más sorprendentes que las de Lady y Lord M (los llamo así para evitar confusiones), esta planeando algo maligno. La mujer misteriosa, que en un principio parecía de los malos, resulta ser buena.

¿Quién será este demente? ¿Logrará acabar con quien quiera que sea su objetivo? ¿Quién es la mujer misteriosa? ¿Podrá hacer algo? ¿Quién es el hombre herido? ¿Quién lo habrá herido? ¿Se vengará de quien quiera que lo hizo? Descubrirlo en el siguiente episo-digo capítulo de Erik y los animatrónicos, tercera temporada.

Os doy las gracias por todas las parejas sujeridas. Solo plr eso os doy 2 días más para que dejéis vuestras parejas. Pasado ese plazo, el buzón de sugerencias estará cerrado.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un día normal en la pizzería

**Capítulo 2: Un día normal en la pizzería**

\- Niño, no puedes estar tan cerca de Foxy - le decía Mike a un niño de más o menos 5 años

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues por esto - dijo Mike, levantándole la gorra a Jeremy

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos al ver la enorme y asquerosa cicatriz que el guarda tenía. El niño se fue corriendo a juntos sus padres, llorando, no sin antes vomitar debido a esa asquera imagen.

La cosa no acabó ahí, pues el niño se tropezó. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo, y su cabeza sobre un trozo de pizza que se le debió caer a alguien.

\- ¿Eso era necesario? - pregunta Jeremy, mientras se volvía a poner su gorra

\- Si. Vigilar a los clientes es cosa de Malpa, no nuestra. Nuestro trabajo es vigilar que esos bichos sigan pareciendo seres sin vida propia

\- Pues no lo estamos haciendo bien... - dijo Jeremy, señalando a la sala principal

Mike se giro para ver que ocurría. Una guerra de pizza era lo que ocurría. Toy Bonnie y Toy Put-digo Chica habían empezado a lanzarse trozos de pizza, provocando que los niños hicieran lo mismo.

\- ¡Parar! - grita Mike - ¿Por qué estáis peleando?

\- _Porque se cree que es más fabulosa que yo_ \- contesta Toy Bonnie

\- _Pues porque lo soy_ \- replica Toy Chica

La guerra de pizza retomó su curso, mientras Mike estaba en el medio. Como comprenderéis, acabó lleno de pizza. Mientras, un viejo entraba en la pizzería.

\- ¡Un monstruo de pizza! - grito el anciano, para luego desmayarse

\- [Algo me dice que nos van a descontar este día del sueldo] - pensaba Mike

Mientras, Malpa estaba sentada en un rincón, en posición fetal. Había llegado un poco tarde, pues había ido a teñirse las canas que le salieron al ver a Erik haciendo cosas... poco éticas, con Foxy.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Jeremy, tendiéndole una mano

\- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este caos - respondió ella, mientras aceptada la ayuda de Jeremy para levantarse

\- Ya te acostumbrarás...

\- Es imposible. Ni siquiera pude adaptarme al turno de noche...

\- Ese es el turno más... interesante

\- ¿Por qué atacan?

\- Nos toman como a endo...

\- ¡No! Ya estoy harta de esa estupidez. ¡Quiero la verdad!

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si

\- No se si estás preparada...

\- Lo estoy. Date prisa

\- Bien... Están poseídos por las almas de niños asesinados por un guarda de esta pizzería que estaba loco.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Al escuchar lo que dijo Jeremy, Puppet salió de la nada.

\- Es verdad - dice este - Yo fui el primero en morir. Mis ganas de venganza fueron suficientes para mantenerme atado a este mundo

\- ... - silencio por parte de Malpa

\- Bagué como un alma en pena, hasta que abrieron la pizzería donde estrenaron a los Toy. Luego fueron asesinados más niños. Yo metí sus almas dentro de los animatrónicos, para que me ayudaran a cobrar venganza.

\- ...

\- Creo que debemos dejarla sola, para que procese la información - dice Jeremy

\- Si, será lo mejor - dice Puppet

¿Dónde está Erik? Pues en su casa, durmiendo. Estos últimos días fueron muy moviditos, y se merecía un buen sueñecito. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por su móvil, que empezó a sonar.

Erik miró la pantalla del móvil. La llamada era de Mike. Fuera lo que fuera, no sería nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Erik, contestando la llamada

\- Hay una guerra de pizza que no podemos parar

\- Soy tu superior. Y como tal, te ordeno que te encargues tú

\- ¡No podemos! Ya lo hemos intentado, los tres, y nada

\- *suspiro * voy para allá

Erik se levantó de la cama, de manera molesta. Estaba claro que, en ese estado, Erik no dudaría en dejar a esas maquinas de exhibición para el arrastre.

Salió de casa a todo correr, sin preocuparse si quiera de coger el coche. Llegó un rato después, encontrándose con una escena muy cómica: Un montón de pizza por el suelo y las paredes, junto con niños lanzando más.

\- ¡Hey, niños! ¿Estáis listos para un poco de Freddy Z? - dijo Erik, con su disfraz puesto

Toby se había largado sin decir nada. Erik se pasó toda la noche anterior pintando otro traje de Freddy, y quitándole los alambres y cables.

\- Toby, ¿Por qué no suenas igual? - pregunta una niña

Erik estaba en blanco. Ni era un animatrónico, ni tenía el manipulador de voz que usaba al principio (que bellos momentos, ¿verdad?). Para escapar de la situación, empezó a hacer malabares con platos.

Erik se salió con la suya, pues no solo la niña se olvido de la pregunta, si no que los niños pararon de pelear.

\- [Ya hacía mucho que no hacía esto] - pensaba Erik

Pero los niños son seres malvados enviados por el demonio para conquistarnos. Uno de ellos, en su infinita maldad, le lanzó un plato a Erik. Lo único que pudo hacer fue unirlo al resto. Mala idea, pues el resto de niños empezaron a meter más platos.

Una cosa es habilidad, y otras milagros. Y claro, Erik no es un cantante de rock como para hacer milagros. Se le acabaron cayendo todos los platos, rompiéndose al impactar contra el frío y duro suelo.

\- [Pequeños demonios] - pensó Erik

Si os estáis preguntando por las 2 divas, solo os diré que seguían con su pelea. Si esto fuera una serie de dibujos animados, estarían rodeados de una nube de polvo, pudiéndose ver únicamente puñetazos, patadas, intentos de huida y un montón de estrellitas.

Erik se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, aún con el traje puesto.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunta Jeremy

\- Yo solo me ocupo de los animatronics entre las doce de la noche y las seis de la madrugada.

\- Pero te necesitamos - dice Malpa

Erik le pasa Malpa un mando con un enorme botoncito rojo.

\- Si no podéis pararlo, apuntar hacia ellos y pulsar el botón. ¡Pero solo si no podéis pararlos de otra forma!

Y Erik se fue. Malpa estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para ir directamente a pulsar el botón. En efecto, ambos se pararon en seco.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta la rubia

\- Sus endoesqueletos se han apagado. Así ni espíritus ni nada

\- J***r, es más efectivo que cuando intenté que sacaran a Pitagoras del sistema de aprendizaje

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Mike

\- Es que estaba harta de él. ¡Me encontraba su maldita regla en todos lados!

\- Eso se llaman matemáticas - dice Jeremy en tono burlón

\- Wow, ya pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor - dice Mike

***** Hola a todos. Siento si este capítulo no es lo que esperabais. Pero tenía ganas de escribir, a pesar de mi estado. ¿Estado? Pues tuve la mala suerte de ir en el asiento trasero de un coche que chocó con otro. Nada grave, solo tengo una lesión en la pierna derecha y en la espalda, junto con un GRAN dolor de cuello. Retomaré la historia cuando me recupere. Y si subo mientras tanto, serán capítulos light, como este. Pero si os gusto este, dudo que los demás no consigan lo mismo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Futuro y pasado

**Capítulo 3: Futuro cercano y pasado lejano**

\- ¿_Te gusta_? - pregunta Freddy

\- Si - responde Erik

\- ¿_Y si muevo la mano así?_

\- Me... encanta - dijo Erik, intentando acallar un pequeño gemido

\- ¿_De verdad_?

\- Si

\- _Gritalo_

\- ¡Me encanta!

\- ¡_Os pillé_! - grita Foxy, entrando rápidamente por la puerta

Foxy había escuchado lo que decían esos dos, y vino para pillaroes en medio del asunto. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió mucho: Erik estaba tumbado encima de una mesa, sin nad de ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, y Freddy dándole un masaje en la espalda.

\- _Pero... yo pensaba que estabais..._

_\- Es que Erik estaba muy tenso últimamente, y decidí ayudarlo a relajarse_

_\- Pero si escuché como..._

\- Es que Freddy lo esta haciendo muy bien

Foxy se fue de allí, cabizbajo y con la cabeza baja. Estaba más que claro que el zorrito vino con la idea de montarse un trio. Lo que no sabía, es que hay un montón de gente que quiere meter a Foxy en algún lío sexual.

En alguna realidad alternativa...

\- _Y esa es mi historia..._

\- _Muy interesante_ \- responde Freddy - ¿_Y por eso viniste aquí_?

\- _Si. Espero que aquí todo me salga mejor..._

\- Estoy seguro de que así será - dice el hombre misterioso (el herido no, el que le gritó a la mujer misteriosa), saliendo de entre las sombras - Pero aquí hay unas cuantas reglas...

\- ¿_Cuales_?

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras... siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo te ordene

\- _Me parece justo_

\- Lo primero que harás es acabar con esta persona - dijo, enseñándole una foto de Erik

\- _¿¡Qué!? ¡No voy ha hacer eso!_

_\- Hazlo, o te desguazaremos_

\- [No puedo hacerle eso a Erik] _Como quieras..._ [Ya pensaré en algo]

\- ¡Perfecto! Freddy, acompañarlo

\- _A sus ordenes, mi sensual señor_

\- [Panda de raros]

Nuestro misterioso amigo se fue de la habitación, dejando solos a Freddy y al hombre misterioso.

\- ¿_También tengo que..._?

\- Si. Y recuerda que el primero en morir tiene que ser él, y luego Erik

\- ¿_Por_?

\- Yo estoy conectado a Erik, y Erik a él. Si muere Erik primero, se quedaran dos vínculos sin ningún punto de conexión

-_ ¿Y eso es malo?_

\- Si. Puede crear un gran caos espacio-temporal

\- _Pero si los mato en el orden correcto... tú serás libre_

\- ¡Exacto! Mirame. Envejezco muy rápido. La única forma de salvarme es acabar con Erik. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a causar una gran catástrofe.

\- _Y si... no se... aprovechamos para hacernos con..._

\- ¡No! Ya me ocuparé yo de que todos volvamos a estar juntos.

\- _¡Ya estoy listo!_ \- dice Toby, entrando por la puerta

\- Bien. Partir ya

\- _Ok_ \- responden Freddy y el otro

Una vez esos dos se fueron, el hombre misterioso (Mistery Guy) se quedó mirando fijamente los cuerpos de Bonnie y Chica.

\- Pronto, muy pronto volveremos a ser una gran familia. Tan pronto como vuelva a la normalidad...

De vuelta a la realidad de Erik...

El sol llevaba ya un buen rato iluminando la ciudad. Ya faltaba poco para esa estación que todo el mundo ama, el Verano. Pero claro... en esa pizzería no existe el concepto de "vacaciones".

A solo unos meses de la época ideal para ir a la playa, la pizzería cobró una gran fama. Bueno... una mejor que la que antes tenía. ¿Sabéis lo que eso significaba? Más clientes, más niños malcriados... más trabajo, en resumen.

Lo peor de todo era que era Lunes, por lo que Malpa estaba en el instituto (el capítulo anterior ocurrió en Sábado). Si, Lunes, el peor día de la semana. Te pasa días currando, para luego tener sol días para descansar... ¡Y de vuelta a la rutina!

Y todo en la ciudad era como siembre: Los ricos haciéndose aún más ricos, los pobres pasando hambre y la clase intermedie sigue con su monótona y aburrida vida.

Pero como muchos escritores nos molestamos en repetir, una y otra vez, esa pizzería no es normal. Y es que la lógica y las leyes naturales son ilegales ahí adentro.

PoV Jeremy

¿Por qué me pasa esto? Tengo que cuidar de un montón de críos rebeldes, de unos animatrónicos que a la mínima montan una masacre... y aún por encima mi compañero es un amargado.

Lo que diera porque Mangle viniera aquí a terminar lo que me hizo en el 87. Aún recuerdo ese día...

Flashback

Debían ser las 5 de la tarde. Ese extraño sujeto del teléfono me obligó a hacer de segurata en la fiesta de una niña llorona.

Lo peor de todo era ese uniforme morado. No me importaba llevarlo por la noche, porque nadie me miraba. Pero ahora había un montón de gente. Admito que no me gusta nada ir de rosa o morado, porque me parecen muy cursis.

Allí eramos unos 5 guardas. A mi me toco vigilar Kid's Cove, la zona donde estaba un destrozado proyecto de Foxy 2. Por lo que vi en algunas fotos, ese animatrónico era muy chulo. Pero ahora solo era un esperpento mutilado. Uno que solo servía como juguete de construcción.

Se supone que ese turno debería ser tranquilo, al contrario que el nocturno, pero los animatrónicos estaban raros. Sabía que últimamente no paraban de mirar raros a los adultos... ¡Pero hoy parecía que la tomaron con los guardas!

No nos paraban de observar. Si, seguían haciendo su trabajo, pero nos seguían con esos siniestros ojos. Lo peor lo tenía yo, pues el animatrónico al que vigilaba tenía una dentadura envidiable.

Lo peor llegó cuando una niña me manchó la cara con un trozo de tarta de moras. Tenía todo la cara y el pelo pringados de esa cosa de color morado. ¡Más morado en mi!

Pero mancharme no era malo, si no lo que causó. El único ojo bueno de Mangle se volvió totalmente negro, con una brillante pupila blanca. Con un rápido movimiento, parecido al de una serpiente, empujó años niños a su alrededor.

Una vez dejo de estar rodeada por infante, fue serpenteando hasta una pared, la cual escaló, hasta llegar al techo. Esa cosa de lentos movimiento nocturnos era muy rápida. En seguida se posicionó casi encima mio.

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de abalanzarse sobre mi. Lo último que recuerdo, antes de despertar en el hospital junto con Lord Marionette, es la boca de Mangle acercándose rápidamente a la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Fin Flashback y PoV Jeremy

Jeremy estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de trozos de pizza y cupcakes. Eso causó que Chica se abalanzarse sobre él, empezando a comer la pizza.

\- [Mi compañero es muy idiota] - pensó Mike

Malpa estaba entrando por la puerta. Nada más ver el alboroto, dio media vuelta, y se fue de allí. Lo se, lo se... Esa es la opción más inteligente.

***** Capítulo 3, una ingeniosa combinación de trama principal y relleno. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que estáis preocupados por mi. Sin nada más que decir, me vuelvo a mi cueva.


	5. Capítulo 4: Retorno agridulce

**Capítulo 4: Retorno agridulce**

El sol por fin asomaba, tras una fría noche. Sus cálidos rayos abrazaban la ciudad, y le indicaba a todo el mundo que ya era hora de despertar. Las gotas de rocío brillaban como estrellas, a causa de la luz solar y el efecto de refracción. Esta no era otra cosa que la promesa de un gran día.

Los padres de familia se levantaban para ir a trabajar. Más tarde las madres, grandes personas, despertarían a sus hijos para que cumplan su aburrida obligación de ir a la escuela.

La luz del Astro Rey entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Erik, iluminando toda la habitación. Apenas eran las 6 y media, pero Erik aún no había vuelto. Lo más extraño es que Mark tampoco estaba...

Hace 6 horas y media

\- No se porque has querido venir - pregunta un muy molesto Erik

\- Tengo que preparar un montón de papeleo por culpa de ese "Sprunktraj", y no quería estar solo - responde Mark

\- Se llama "Springtrap", tonto

\- Como sea...

\- Solo... solo intenta no salir de la oficina. ¡Y no...!

\- Ya se que no tengo que ir a acosar a animatrónicos de sexo femenino...

\- Eh... ¡Pues eso!

Y sin decir nada más, la noche comenzó. Erik andaba en las cámaras y Mark en su ordenador. Erik estaba completamente seguro, pero no Mark...

\- Huelen tu miedo - dijo Erik, con evidentes intenciones de meterle el miedo en el cuerpo a su hermano

\- Pues que me rastreen hasta aquí, que para algo te tengo...

\- Yo no puedo hacer nada contra sus instintos asesinos [En realidad hay algo que puedo hacer...]

\- Deja de intentar asustarme

\- Vale. Perdón - dijo Erik, rascándose la nuca

1 hora después

Springtrap se estaba dirigiendo hacia la oficina. Cuando llegó, vio a Erik delante de un ordenador, jugando a algo. Se acercó sigilosamente. Una vez estuvo detrás de la silla, le dio la vuelta, y rápidamente beso a la persona que estaba ahí sentada. Esta forcejeaba para escapar de aquella situación.

\- _No te resistas, Erik_ \- dijo el conejo, el beso - _No tienes nada que hacer contra mis encantos_

\- ¿¡Qué, co****s!? ¡Yo no soy Erik, soy su hermano! - respondió el besado

\- _No me j***s... ¡Erik me va a...!_

Y Springtrap calló hacia atrás, de manera que parecía que le hubieran pegado un tiro. Detrás suya estaba Erik, con su mano izquierda levantada a la altura de la espalda de Springtrap.

\- ¿Qué has echo?

\- Solo le toqué la espalda. Se debió desmayar a causa del miedo a lo que le pudiera hacer...

\- ¿Cómo un conejo metálico gigante con trastornos homicida y tendencia a violar te puede tener miedo?

\- Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie como soy al enfadarme

\- Cierto... - dijo Mark, para luego quedarse callado un rato, dándole tensión al asunto - ¿Dónde estabas cuando ese engendro me estaba besando?

\- ¿Yo? Pues... ¡Estaba arreglando a Foxy! Porque... porque necesita mucha manutención [Y también lo que tiene entre las piernas, jeje]

1 hora después

Mark seguía con su "trabajo". Erik estaba en la sala principal, pensando que hacer para sustituir a Toby. La generación Z no tendría sentido si faltaba el original, que también era su "líder".

\- ¿_Te puedo ayudar_? - suena una voz a espaldas de Erik

Erik se dio la vuelta al oír esa voz, pues bien sabía de quien era.

\- ¡Toby! - dice Erik

Esto fue corriendo a abrazar al oso azul. Ya a pocos centímetros de él se detuvo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Toby desaparecía sin decir nada, para luego aparecer de la nada una semana después. Algo ahí no encajaba...

\- ¿Por qué te paras?

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- _En ningún sitio en especial_

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- _Porque ya nadie me prestaba atención_ \- respondió, bajando la cabeza

\- ¡Eso no es motivo suficiente como para irte sin decir nada! - grito Erik, aunque ensenseguida lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos - Yo... te eche de menos...

Eso fue directo al "corazón" de Toby. Si antes no quería asesinar a su otra parte, ahora menos. Sin demora le dio el abrazo que Erik casi empieza. Ver eso era igual que ver a un niño de 5 años que se cae, empieza a llorar, y su amigo le da un abrazo para consolarlo.

\- ¡_Traidor_! - grita Freddy, al otro lado de la sala

¿Freddy? Se parecía a él en cuanto a físico, pero su apariencia era muy distinta. Parecía el típico monstruo de pesadilla, solo que en la vida real.

\- _Lo siento, pero no puedo matarlo_ \- dice Toby

\- ¿Ma-matarme?

\- _Es una larga historia_ \- dice Toby

\- _Esto me viene genial, pues iba a matarlos a los 2._.. - dice "Freddy"

\- ¿_Qué quieres decir_? - dice Toby, con evidente confusión

\- _El plan era que tu y Erik la pelearias. Una vez Erik te desmontase, yo aprovecharía su cansancio para matarlo_ \- responde "Freddy"

\- _Maldito_ \- dice Toby, abalanzándose sobre ese Freddy demoníaco

Ambos estaban en el suelo, forcejeando. Esa pelea parecía muy igualada, aunque nunca se sabe...

\- ¿_Por qué queréis acabar conmigo y con Erik_? - dice Toby, desgarrándole el pecho al otro

\- _Para que pueda pasar la eternidad con mi mejor amigo_ \- respondió "Freddy", arrancándole un brazo a nuestro osito azul y rojo

Toby ya estaba harto de eso, así que lanzó a "Freddy" contra una pared. Aprovechando eso, y antes de que se levantara, le aplastó (literalmente) la cabeza.

Lo que no se imaginaba era lo que pasó después: El cuerpo de ese Freddy monstruoso empezó a arder, en llamas violetas y negras. Era una vista horrible y... hermosa.

Toby se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no habían golpeado a Eeik durante la pelea. Pero claro... ¿Cómo golpear a alguien que no estaba?

En algún lugar oscuro, mientras tanto...

Erik empezaba a despertar. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba colgado del techo, boca abajo. El lugar donde estaba era... oscuro. No se podía llegar a ver nada.

Una luz se encendió, de golpe, permitiendo a Erik ver a alguien.

\- No... No puede ser. T-tú no... yo...

\- Pobre Erik. Un gran potencial desperdiciado - dijo el hombre, con una voz tranquila pero aterradora, para luego empezar a reír como un psicópata

\- [Esto no puede estar pasando...] - pensó Erik, temiendo por su vida

*****Y... ¡Fin! No, es broma. Como ya me encuentro mucho mejor, aunque no esté recuperado del todo, decidí seguir con la historia principal. ¿Quién será el que a raptado a Erik? ¿Qué le piensa hacer? ¿Este será el fin de nuestro... guarda (no se que poner)?


	6. Capítulo 5: Un escape profesional

**Capítulo 5: Un escape profesional**

Una luz se encendió, de golpe, permitiendo a Erik ver a alguien.

\- No... No puede ser. T-tú no... yo...

\- Pobre Erik. Un gran potencial desperdiciado - dijo el hombre, con una voz tranquila pero aterradora, para luego empezar a reír como un psicópata

\- [Esto no puede estar pasando...] - pensó Erik, temiendo por su vida

El hombre se acercó lentamente a Erik, haciendo gestos como si Erik fuera una joya, y él fuera a robarla. Ya a pocos centímetros de Erik, este perdió completamente la esperanza de que aquel sujeto fuera otra persona. Estaba claro que esa persona era quien Erik pensaba.

\- Han pasado muchos años, pequeño Erik

\- ¡Dejame en paz! Yo no hice nada por lo que debas odiarle

\- ¿Odiarte? Yo no te odio. Únicamente... quiero que tu existencia cese por completo

\- [Está claro que no voy a salir de esta] ¿Por qué?

\- Si tú o yo morimos, es un game over total. Ni Paraíso, ni Infierno, ni reencarnación...

\- Siento parecer redundante, pero... ¿Por qué?

\- Ambos somos errores. Una vez que un error es eliminado, nadie quiere que vuelva, al contrario que datos completos y correctos

\- Te recuerdo que yo resucité ¡Dos veces!

\- La primera fue gracias a que Puppet te pilló a tiempo. La segunda fue causa de que el núcleo se "envenenó" contigo

\- [No me puedo creer que esté funcionando] ¿No hay alguna forma alternativa?

\- No. Toby debe ser eliminado. Y luego... bueno, es tu turno

\- ¿Y si tú mueres?

\- De ser así... yo tendría que morir primero, y luego Toby

\- ¿Y si solo mueres tú?

\- Las probabilidades de que sigas siendo un error son del 95%...

\- ¿Y por qué me capturas?

\- Porque llevas mucho MUCHO tiempo resistiéndose. Primero te haré sufrir, luego mataré a Toby, y por último te remataré...

\- [Se ve que el truco de distraerlo usando la vía diplomática ya no funciona]

El sujeto sacó un afilado y oxidado cuchillo. No sólo quería meterle dolor en el cuerpo a Erik, si no también el tétano.

Erik estaba completamente asustado, tanto, que ni moverse podía. Pero hay algo mucho más fuerte que el miedo: Las ganas inconscientes de quieres seguir viviendo.

Con un movimiento rápido Erik le roba el cuchillo, y lo usa para cortar las cuerdas. Debido a su posición cae al suelo de espaldas, soltando el cuchillo nada más chocar.

El hombre recuperó su daga, y la esgrimió encima suya, preparándose para atacar a su prisionero. Pero, en el momento de descenso del cuchillo, algo lo frenó.

El traje de Foxy que allí se encontraba se había movido, y estaba usando su garfio para detener el cuchillo.

¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo es que te puedes mover?

\- _Juré protegerte hace ya algún tiempo, y esa promesa me ha dado fuerzas para volver_

\- Menuda tontería. ¿Por qué melestarme, si me quieres proteger?

\- _Porque quiero protegerte de tus errores, Á..._

Es increíble lo fácil que le resultó al sujeto, cuyo nombre ahora sabemos que empieza por "Á", arrancarle a Foxy la cabeza de una patada bien dada. El problema no era que mandó a volar la cabeza del traje, si no que junto a ella también fue la del endoesqueleto.

Erik nueva mente había desaparecido, solo que esta vez era porque había huido. Estaba corriendo por ese lugar, el cual parecía interminable. No paraba de cruzar puertas, las cuelas le llevaban a otras partes de esa pizzería y de las otras, sin ninguna lógica ni patrón.

Por si no fuera suficiente estar atrapado en un laberinto de dimensiones distorsionadas, Erik empezaba a escuchar pasos. Era algo obvio que esos pasos eran causados por su nuevo némesis.

Erik acabó con su cerebro frito y sin ideas. La única que tenía era llamar al único ser experto en cosas extrañas y paranormales: Iker Jiménez.

Modo llamada telefónica: ON

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Necesito tu ayuda, Iker...

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Erik. Verá... Estoy atrapado en una especie de laberinto de habitaciones, de espacio distorsionado

\- Eso posiblemente se deba la acción de un cuerpo celeste superior, tal como un agujero negro en miniatura

\- Lo dudo. Esto es a causa de un necromante con serios problemas contra mi persona...

\- ¿Necromante? Ese ser está utilizando la energía del bajo astral para confundir tu mente. Escucha... Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cruzar la puerta que está detrás tuya, retrocediendo una habitación, y luego volviendo a la que estás ahora

Modo llamada telefónica: OFF

Erik hizo exactamente lo que le había aconsejado el presentador de Cuarto Milenio. Nada más volver retroceder, se encontró con su captor. Empezó entonces a notar una fuerte presión en el pecho. Ese dolor no ceso hasta que Erik volvió a cruzar aquella puerta.

Ahora se encontraba afuera de la pizzería, en la entrada principal. La sensación que sentía Erik era la misma que en su realidad. Solo la pizzería hacía que no fuera todo idéntico a su realidad.

No fue ni dar tras pasos, cuando la policía apareció.

\- ¡No se mueva! - grita el que parecía ser el jefe - Es sospechoso de la desaparición de ocho personas

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- No se resista y todo será más fácil - dijo uno de los policías, poniéndole unas esposas a Erik - Tiene derecho a...

\- Ya me se mis derechos - dice Erik, de manera molesta

Comisaría de policía, 9 am

Erik se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios, con un policía de aspecto asiático y otro afroamericano. Erik estaba allí retenido por algo que no hizo, y sin nadie a quien llamar.

El interrogatorio fue una perdida de tiempo para los oficiales, pues no consiguieron sacarle nada a Erik. Al final lo metieron en una celda, hasta la tarde, cuando le volverían a interrogar.

El guarda encargado de ese turno era en realidad LA guarda. Una mujer policía joven, de estatura mediana y medidas ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas (y no me refiero al tamaño de los brazos, las piernas o la barriga). Parecía la típica mujer casada con un cerdo que le pone los cuernos, y que quiere vengarse usando la misma moneda, pero no con un cualquiera.

Ella estaba recorriendo aquel largo pasillo, culpas celda estaban llenas de hombre de entre 35 y 45 años, musculosos y con caras de pocos amigos. Al final del corredor, había una celda solitaria, apartada del resto.

La guarda se fijo en que el preso allí metido no tenía ni pinta de malo ni de peligroso. No era alto, no era una montaña de músculos... pero si que era bastante atractivo.

\- Hola - dijo el preso, con una tierna e inocente sonrisa

\- Ho-hola...

\- Pareces... nerviosa

\- Es que este es mi segundo día como guarda

\- ¿A si? Yo una vez fui guarda

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó la guarda, interesada por el asunto

\- Si. Mi primer día fue horrible, pero el segundo me encantó

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Erik, Erik Striker

\- Yo soy Chris Maxwell. Y... ¿Por qué estás encerrado?

\- Me acusan de unos crímenes que cometió... un viejo conocido mio

\- ¡Eso es una injusticia! Voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí...

\- ¿Enserio? Gracias - dijo Erik, ocultando una maliciosa sonrisa

***** Un loco con obsesión por revivir muertos y matar a Erik, una policía joven e inocente, un asesino con ataques de lujuria... ¡Descubran como continua esta historia en el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto... Estos pensando en hacer un dibujo de Erik, y usarlo como perfil. ¿Os gusta la idea? A lo mejor el Erik que os imaginasteis es muy diferente al real...

Re. Guest: La idea de que los animatrónicos que apollaran al malo tuvieran pinta demoníaca se me ocurrió hace una semana, mientras aún estaba con la segunda temporada. Casi me da un infarto cuando me enteré de que a Scott se le ocurrió la misma idea.


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuevo, viejo y extraño

**Capítulo 6: Nuevo, viejo y extraño**

En la realidad donde nos habíamos quedado...

\- Se sabe que el fugitivo tiene 26 años, y su cómplice unos 25 - decía el presentador de las noticias - Más información sobre el asunto a las nuevo. Ahora pasemos con el depo...

El sr. Maxwell apagó la televisión. Estaba más que claro que estaba muy enfadado con su hija, Christina.

\- Vamos, George, no puedes enfadarte con ella - le decía su mujer

\- ¡Esa desagradecida a abandonado su trabajo, el que tanto nos costo conseguirle, para ayudar a un criminal! ¿¡Cómo voy a calmarme!?

\- Como se nota que últimamente no te escuchas. Ella ha tomado esa decisión, y debemos respetarla y apoyarla hasta el final

\- ¿¡Estás loca, mujer!? A saber donde estará ahora. Seguramente esté en algún edificio abandonado, fumando crack y liándose con esa escoria de la humanidad...

\- En realidad estoy en mi habitación - dice Chris, desde la puerta del lugar mencionado

Sus padres quedaron con la boca abierta. Ella siempre fue muy sigilosa, pero eso era excesivo. Pero el asombro de sus padres no hizo más que aumentar al verla salir de casa con varias maletas, que parecían llenas hasta los topes.

\- ¿A dónde vas, hija? - pregunta su madre

\- Mamá, tengo ya 25 años. He decidido irme de casa. Pasaré una temporada en casa de algún amigo, y...

\- ¿¡No será ese macarra que ayudaste a fugarse!? - pregunta el padre, muy enfadado, pero aún sin levantarse de aquel viejo sillón

\- ¡Él no hizo nada malo! Me lo ha explicado todo...

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta. Se escucharon el sonido de unos pasos, como de alguien usando las escaleras, alejándose. Chris se había emancipado.

\- George, creo que la niña se nos ha enamorado...

En el portal del edificio...

Chris bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, a pesar de que la idea de irse fue suya.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - pregunta Erik

\- Si, estoy totalmente segura. Esto es solo... lo típico...

\- Si, mi hermano también lloró cuando se fue de casa. Bueno... más bien lo echaron...

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Digamos antes era muy solitario. Nada más salir por el marco de la puerta me sentí por fin libre de cualquier atadura

\- Eso es muy poético. ¿Estás seguro de que ese trabajo es el ideal para mi?

\- Eres infantil pero responsable. Te gustan los niños, pero no quieres tenerlos... ¡Es el trabajo perfecto!

\- Confió en ti. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Nos vamos

De vuelta a la realidad de Erik...

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Toby había vuelto, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando vieron a Erik presentarse allí con una mujer muy... extraña.

Era del tamaño femenino medio, tez clara y ojos marrones. Su pero era moreno, con una gran mecha rubia. Llevaba botas altas rojas, unos shorts beis y una camisa blanca, de manga corta. No se le podría llamar un 10, pero si un 6 o un 5 y medio.

\- ¿Quién es este bombón? - pregunta Mark, con voz seductora, saliendo de a saber donde

\- Hola, soy Chris - responde el "Bombón"

\- Chris, este es mi hermano Mark - dice Erik - Si no tienes cuidado se te va a arrimar MUCHO - esto último se lo susurra

Mark al parecer lo escucho perfectamente, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y cambió su vista hacia otro lado, mostrando indignación.

\- Malpa, Chris te ayudará con los niños - dice Erik

\- ¿A-yu-da? ¡Por fin! - responde la rubia de cuerpo 10

\- Esta, con tal de vaguear... - le susurra Mike a Jeremy

\- Tienes razón - le responde, con un susurro aún más bajo

\- Y... ¿Me he perdido algo importante? - pregunta Erik

\- Nada importante. El autor de esta historia tuvo un accidente, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica se liaron, y un buenorro vino preguntando por ti... - responde Malpa

\- ¿Un buenorro? - pregunta Erik

\- ¿Es lo único que te sorprende? - pregunta Chris

\- Si - responde Erik

Mientras, en la otra realidad...

Foxy se encontraba atado del techo. La diferencia con Erik era que él no estaba en un sucio cuarto en una vieja pizzería, si no sobre un tanque repleto de lava, en una siderúrgica.

\- Primero Jeremy y Malpa me fallan, luego Springtrap me traiciona junto con la otra, luego Freddy cae en combate, y... tú osas fastidiar mis planes - dijo el hombre misterioso y loco

\- ¡_Hice lo que era justo_! - dice en zorrito pirata

\- ¿Justo? ¡La justicia es una sarta de mentiras y engaños! El bien y el mal son ideas subjetivas, ya que algo que es "bueno" para unomes "malo para otros, y viceversa

\- ¡_No empieces a filosofar, Ceshprem!_

\- ¿Me has llamado... "Ceshprem"?

\- _Si. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cuando Malpa te puso ese mote?_

\- Si que me acuerdo - dijo, mientras unas lagrimitas se mostraban en su pálido rostro - Dijo que significaba "demonio sádico", en alguna lengua muerta...

\- _Ella siempre soñó con ser arqueóloga, como su tío_

\- Y esa es una prueba más de que la "justicia" es una mera ilusión... - dijo, mientras las lágrimas se detenían en seco

\- ¡_Pero aún no es tarde para parar esta locura_!

\- ¡Si que lo es!

\- ¡_No! Piensa un poco, ¿vale?_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- _Nosotros prácticamente seguimos siendo niños, por le que fuimos al cielo. Pero tú eres un adulto, el cual hizo cosas mucho peores que nosotros_...

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- _Cuando mueras, por muy pleno que seas, nos separaremos. ¿No sería mejor pasar el resto de tu existencia juntos, y dejar que otras también vivan su vida?_

\- No

\- ¿_Eh_?

\- No... quiero. Mi cuerpo envejece rápidamente, haciendo que muy muerte este mucho más cerca cada vez. ¡Y todo por culpa de una estúpida decisión!

\- _Calmante_

\- ¡No! - dijo, en un grito tan alto que se escuchó a una buena distancia del edificio - He llegado demasiado lejos para rendirme ahora...

\- _Por favor, mirame a los ojos_

Nuestro sujeto, apodado de manera burlona como "Ceshprem", hace caso al zorro. Aún a día de hoy no sabía como lograban que esos ojos sin vida aprecieran mostrar sentimientos.

Un profundo sentimiento de culpa recorrió el cuerpo de nuestro nuevo villano. De todos los animatrónicos, Foxy era el más inocente y sentimental. No podía seguir viendo esos ojos y pensar en matar al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Sabías que ese tanque de lava es simbólico? - dice el malvado sin identificar

\- ¿_Simboliza que la llama de nuestro amor aún arde con fuerza?_

\- No. Simboliza que calcinaré tu alma

\- ¿_C-cómo?_

\- Arrojaré ese despojo que llamas alma a la más profunda oscuridad, para que sea deborada por las tinieblas y las llamas eternas del odio. Y luego utilizaré esa cáscara vacía que llamas cuerpo para hacer que Erik sufra...

Un simple tirón fue suficiente para bajar la palanza del puesto de mandos. La cadena que mantenía atado a Foxy comenzó a bajar, acercando al preso cada vez más a la lava.

\- Hasta siempre, mi "fiel perrito"...

* Un capítulo muy... muy... a decir verdad no se como describirlo. Necesitaba una mujer más en el fic, para darle más diálogo a Malpa y poder hacer esas escenas yuri que tanto me pidió cierta personita.

En cuanto al APODO de "Ceshprem"... beno, es una palabra inventada por mi que usaba mucho cuando era pequeño. Supongo que me sentía nostálgico. Si os preguntáis el significado, os diré que nunca la usé para decir "demonio sádico". Eso era algo que puse por motivos que ya sabréis. Yo la usaba para referirme a que algo era increíble o a que estaba un poco moquillo.


	8. Capítulo 7: El fin de una larga noche

**Capítulo 7: El fin de una larga noche**

4 am, esa misma noche (si, seguimos en la misma noche que en los últimos 3 capítulos)

\- Por cierto... ¿Qué hacéis en la pizzería a estas horas?

\- Malpa nos encerró a Mike y a mi en uno de los baños - dijo Jeremy

\- ¿Y por qué está ella también? - pregunta Mike

\- Porque me quedé encerrada en uno de los baños... - responde Malpa

En el backstage...

\- _Hay que hacer algo con la nueva_ \- dijo Springtrap

\- _Si, tienes razón. Cuatro guardas son demasiados, aunque sean diurnos..._ \- dijo Toby

\- _Sugiero dársela de cena a Foxy Z_ \- sugirió Golden Freddy

Y así continuaron pensando formas de borrar a Christina de sus vidas, sin cambiar de posición. ¿Qué posición? Pues Toby estaba abrazando de manera normal a Goldy, siendo correspondido por este, mientras el conejo abrazaba a Toby por la espalda. Y no, no estaban haciendo nada guarro. Más bien era una escena muy melosa.

A la mañana siguiente...

El sol por fin asomaba, tras una fría noche. Sus cálidos rayos abrazaban la ciudad, y le indicaba a todo el mundo que ya era hora de despertar. Las gotas de rocío brillaban como estrellas, a causa de la luz solar y el efecto de refracción. Esta no era otra cosa que la promesa de un gran día.

Los padres de familia se levantaban para ir a trabajar. Más tarde las madres, grandes personas, despertarían a sus hijos para que cumplan su aburrida obligación de ir a la escuela.

La casa estaba vacía, pues ni Erik ni Mark habían vuelto aún. Pero esa soledad se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal, siendo abierta por Erik.

Nada más regar a casa, se quito el abrigo y los zapatos, y se tumbó en el sofá. Escapar de un lunático capaz de revivir muertos y causar ilusiones cansa a cualquiera.

Por su parte, Mark empezó a hacer el desayuno. Por supuesto que estaba cansado. Que siga con energía es que se tomó una de esas pastillas para camioneros.

Hizo un par de tortillas, y fue a junto Erik. Cuando llegó vio a Erik con la camisa desabrochada y con restos de nata en el pecho, como si alguien se la hubiera echado y hubiera empezado a lamer.

\- Erik - susurró Mark

\- ZZZ

\- Erik - dijo Mark, un poco más fuerte

\- ZZZ

\- ¡Erik! - Esta vez si que gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Erik se despertó bruscamente, cayendo del sofá. Por poco se da un golpe contra la esquina de la mesa, muy cerca de la nuca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Erik, aún con el cansancio encima

\- ¿Te has untado nata por el pecho?

\- No, ¿Por?

\- Pues alguien lo ha echo y la ha chupado casi toda

\- Osea que eso eran las cosquillas que sentí...

\- ¡Reacciona! Algún pervertido entró en casa

\- ¿Y si es una bellísima ladrona que viste de cuero negro muy ajustado?

\- Entonces yo me encargo de ella - dijo Mark, con cara pervertida

Ambos hermanos rebuscaron por toda la casa, no encontrando nada. Al final decidieron desayunar e irse a dormir.

Ya en el cuarto de Erik...

Erik estaba entrando en su cuarto. Había pillado una gripe de camino a casa. Su plan era meterse en cama, acurrucarse junto a una caja de pañuelos, y dormir hasta la noche.

Ya avanzada la mañana, Erik se despertó para estornudar. Se volvería a dormir si no fuera porque la habitación estaba extrañamente fría. Miró en su móvil, y vio que la temperatura de la habitación era 5 grados más baja que cuando se durmió, a pesar de que afuera hacía aún más calor que antes.

\- Esto me viene fantástico para el resfriado - dijo en tono sarcástico - Odio tener un cuerpo tan sensible

\- Pues a mi eso me parece adorable - dijo una voz, que Erik enseguida reconoció

\- ¿Es por tu culpa que hace tanto frío?

\- Si, lo siento. Es algo que no puedo evitar...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- He estado muy ocupado últimamente. Y aprovechando que tenía un hueco libre en mi agenda...

\- Pues si me quieres hacer compañía haz la temperatura vuelva a ser normal

\- Ok. Pero antes dime por que me estafaste

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me regalaste algo que no tienes

\- Sigo sin pillarlo

\- Dijiste que tu alma me pertenecería una vez murieses

\- De aquella no sabía que no tenía alma por culpa de que soy un error

\- Un error muy mono

La temperatura enseguida volvió a la normalidad. Dicho esto, el dueño de la voz se tumbó al lado de Erik. Extendió su brazo para agarra a Erik, y lo acercó a su cuerpo para darle calor.

\- Erik

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú me quieres?

\- Si

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dices más veces?

\- Porque las otras veces solo vienes a mi a por un poco de sexo

\- Te pido perdón. Es la forma de ser de los míos

\- ¿Sádicos y lujuriosos?

\- Si

\- Eso me da morbo

\- Perfecto - dijo el dueño de la voz, acercando su cara a la de Erik - ¿Qué tal si recuperamos el tiempo perdido? - empiza a bajar su mano hasta las entrepierna de Erik - Porque te he echado mucho de menos

\- Me encantaría - dijo Erik, sacando aquella mano de aquella zona - Pero me encuentro fatal

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Me puedo quedar?

\- ¿Para?

\- Para cuidarte, claro esta - dijo, para luego darle un tierno beso

\- Al infierno con todo - dijo Erik, poniéndose encima de su acompañante

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Pero estás enfermo

\- Y tú estás para comerte

\- ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡A ello!

Mientras, en la realidad que ya sabéis...

Nuestro villano de turno estaba paseando por aquella ruinosa pizzería. No era capaz de idear un plan para acabar con Erik, algo que le molestaba.

\- Calmate - dijo Golden Freddy - Ya se te ocurrirá algo

\- _El rubio tiene razón - _dijo Toy Bonnie_ \- Piensa que Erik sabe como derrotar en combate a cada animatrónico_

\- Eso es cierto. Pero... ¿Y si el animatrónico al que se enfrenta sabe trucos nuevos?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta el plagio de Winnie the Pooh

\- ¡Vosotros dos seréis los siguientes en ir al frente!

\- ¿¡_Qué_!? - dice Toy Bonnie

\- Me encargaré personalmente de que tengáis el poder necesario como para poder acabar con él

*****Os propongo un reto: Si sois capaces de adivinar quien es el que se coló en el cuarto de Erik, haré un lemmon Erik x esa persona.

Y no tengáis miedo en comentar o preguntar.


	9. Capítulo 8: Empieza el Plan Silencio

**Capítulo 8: Empieza el Plan Silencio**

Treasure Cove, 23:55 pm

Foxy se encontraba recostado en la pared. En sus más de 30 años teniendo que actuar como un animatrónico nunca había sido atacado por una niña de 5 años.

La infante en cuestión parecía una niña muy tranquila. Fue nada ma Foxy decir la palabra "sirena" que la niña se que echo encima gritando que ella era una sirena (Como hace una amiga mía cuando dicen "princesa". Y no, mi amiga no tiene 5 años, si no 15, lo cual lo hace aún más penoso).

Tras un duro día contando cuentos sobre piratas, y ser atacado por una loca malcriada, lo mejor era descansar. Sus planes eran pasarse toda la noche durmiendo (apagado, mejor dicho).

\- Foxy - dijo Erik, desde detrás de las cortinas.

\- _Hola. ¿No es un poco temprano?_

\- Es que quería ver a mi zorro favorito - dijo Erik, imitando a un niño pequeño, de esos inocentones que aún no sabes pronunciar bien la "s".

\- _Que cosas más bonitas me dices. ¿Quieres pasar?_

\- No, gracias. Lo que si que quiero es enseñarte algo.

\- ¿_Lo qué_?

\- Solo sigueme...

Foxy empezó a escuchar pasos alejándose, por lo que decidió ir tras él. El lugar parecía estar vacío, cosa rara ya que antes de que Erik se presentara aún se podían escuchar las quejas de Mike y las risas sin control de Malpa y Chris.

Foxy siguió a Erik por toda la pizzería, hasta llegar a la oficina donde este desempeñaba su función en la pizzería. Algo que habría que destacar era que en ningún momento del recorrido pudo ver a más gente que a Erik y no se escuchaba nada más que las pisadas de ambos.

Una vez el la oficina, Erik se acercó a la mesa, solo para meter la mano debajo de ella. Se escuchó un click, como si Erik hubiese pulsado un votos. Para sorpresa de Foxy en la pared que estaba en el lado contrario a la mesa (desde el punto de vista del guarda, si esto fuera un juego, sería detrás suyo) se abrió una puerta.

Foxy sintió curiosidad, por lo que decidió entrar para ver que había dentro. Nada más acercarse al marco de la puerta empezó a temblar, y sus ojos mostraban el mensaje "error".

\- ¿_Qué me pasa_?

\- Esta es una sala muy especial, ¿sabías? Ningún animatrónico o cliente debe entrar. Aunque claro... en vuestro caso se aplica el verbo "poder", y no "deber".

\- ¿_Por qué no podemos_?

\- Pues porque es una zona reservada para empleados. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si consiguieras entrar?

\- _No_...

\- Pues tus sistemas se estropearía permanentemente, sin posibilidad de arreglo.

\- _Pues mejor no entro._

\- Eso no lo decides tú... - le susurró Erik a Foxy al oído, para luego empujarlo dentro.

Foxy nada más levantarse intentó salir de allí, pero sus sistemas de desconectaron a pocos centímetros de la salida.

\- Uno menos. Ya solo me faltan 16... - dijo, cerrando la entrada mientras miraba orgulloso su captura

A la mañana siguiente

Erik estaba plácidamente dormido, como siempre. La noche anterior Malpa reservó la pizzería para hacer una cena de graduación. y Erik tuvo que estar cuidando de los compañeros de Malpa. ¿Por qué? Pues porque siempre esta el típico chulito de la clase que trae alcohol. Aunque claro, el también acabó emborrachándose.

El móvil sonó. No hubiera sido nada grave si no fuera porque Mark volvió a cambiarle el tono de llamada a Erik. Esta vez Erik se levantó sobresaltando con la música que sonaba en la escena de la ducha en Psycho.

\- Algún día meteré a ese bromista de pacotilla en un traje de Freddy bien apretado] ¿Quién es? - preguntó Erik, contestando la llamada.

\- ¿Erik? Soy Malpa. ¿Sabes dónde está Foxy?

\- ¿Foxy? No. ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque no está donde debería estar, y el jefe me anda a echar las culpas.

\- ¿Por qué te iba a culpar?

\- Porque conté una fiesta, y cualquier invitado pudo haber echo algo.

\- Eso es como el Cluedo, solo que envés de un rico asesinado es un animatrónico robado.

\- ¡No tiene gracia!

\- Si que la tiene, desde mi punto de vista.

\- Erik, por favor, esto es serio. Y no me ayuda NADA que el jefe te tenga en tan alta estima...

\- Nunca me imaginé que me apreciara tanto.

\- Como que eres un superviviente nocturno, y no un guarda.

\- Jaja, cierto. Enseguida voy para allá. Mientras, repartir el trabajo de Foxy entre su versión Toy y su versión Z.

\- Ok. Date prisa, por favor.

Erik finaliza la llamada y se vuelve a tumbar en la cama. Entonces sintió como si alguien estuviese a su lado. Se giró para verlo y vio que era Mike.

\- T-tú... y-yo... n-no - tartamudeaba Erik.

\- Si, creo... creo que nos acostamos... - dijo Mike, con un dolor de cabeza enorme debido a la resaca

\- ¡Abusaste de mi, so pervertido!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Eres más fuerte que yo, por lo que te pudiste aprovechar de mi!

\- ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Yo solo quiero tema con Jer...!

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú y Jeremy?

\- Eh... no - dijo, mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

\- Oh dios mio... ¡Quieres tema con Jeremy!

\- ¡Cayate! Te recuerdo que tú practicas pedófilia, zoofilia, necrofilia y robofilia al mismo tiempo, cada noche

\- No cambies de tema.

\- ¡Cambio lo que me da la gana!

Y así empezó una pelea. Y cuando digo "pelea" me refiero a una batalla de las buenas. ¿De que tipo? Pues una pelea de gallos.

En esa realidad paralela conflictiva...

\- _Ya está todo listo_ \- dijo Bonnie.

-_ Solo faltan los sujetos_ \- dijo Chica.

\- Excelente - dijo el hombre misterioso.

\- _¿Y si...?_ \- dijo Mangle, que volvía a estar destrozada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta el hombre misterioso.

\- _Lo que ocurre es que el resto también queremos atacar_ \- dijo Toy Freddy.

\- Tranquilo, mis pequeños, porque pronto os traeré unos amigos que podréis usar como simples muñecos - dijo el hombre misterioso.

\- _Ya está aquí Golden Freddy_ \- dijo BB.

\- _Y por aquí Toy Bonnie_ \- dijo BG.

\- Pues que empieze mi plan maestro - dijo en hombre misterioso - ¿Estáis listos?

\- ¡_Si_! - respondieron Golden Freddy y el conejo azulado, firmemente y a la vez.

*Esto se pone interesante. ¿Erik estará tratando de disimula, o no se acordará de nada debido al alcohol? ¿Qué trama ese hombre perverso y demente? ¿Qué pasó con la mujer misteriosa y el hombre misterioso moribundo? Y, por favor... ¿¡Quién era el tipo al que asesinaron en el epílogo de la segunda temporada, en los baños!?

PRONTO tendré terminada la imagen de Erik. Solo unos avisos sobre esta...:

\- No tengo madera de dibujante, por lo que espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- En la imagen aparece con los ojos de diferente color, como cuando habla telepáticamente con Toby.

\- Creo que la posición en la que sale es un poco infantil.

\- Las manos me quedaron muy raras.

\- Va con el uniforme de guarda.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta el martes!


	10. Capítulo 9: El silencio imparable

**Capítulo 9: El silencio imparable**

\- ¿El jurado tiene ya un veredicto? - pregunta la juez.

\- Si. Declaramos al acusado, Erik Striker, culpable - dice el representante del jurado.

\- Sr. Striker, lo condeno a 30 años de cárcel y sin libertad condicional - sentencia la juez.

26 horas antes...

Erik estaba entrando en la pizzería. Su turno ya había empezado. Esta falta de puntualidad no era algo normal en una persona tan escrupulosamente ordenada, como era Erik.

Esta tardanza se debía a que se había quedado dormido. Y, a su vez, esto se debía a que se pasó toda la mañana y la tarde ayudando a Malpa a convencer al sr. Fazbear de que ni ella, ni ninguno de sus amigos, habían robado el animatrónico registrado como Foxy.

No fue difícil sustituir a Foxy, a decir verdad. Siguiendo ordenes de Erik, Toy Foxy y Foxy Z se repartirían el trabajo del Foxy original. Su espectáculo quedó un poco raro, pero eso a los niños no pareció importarles.

Mientras Erik se acomodaba en su oficina, Chica se encontraba en la cocina, intentando hacer sopa. Había que admitir que nadie confiaba en el sabor de esa sopa, ya que las 3 Chicas estaban programadas para únicamente saber hacer pizza y tarta.

\- _Mi intuición femenina me dice que esto no es comestible_... - dijo Chica, mirando esa sopa de color negro o azul oscuro.

\- Todo se arregla con un poco de práctica - dijo Erik, entrando por la puerta

\- ¿_Puedes ayudarme_?

\- ¡Claro! Coge los ingredientes y los cacharros, y sigueme.

Chica siguió a Erik muy de cerca. Hasta entonces esos pasillos nunca le parecieron tan largos, y tan tétricos. Y un enorme silencio que decoraba el ambiente no ayudaba en nada.

\- ¿_A dónde vamos_?

\- Solo sigueme...

Ambos llegaron a la sala de vigilancia (la oficina del guarda). Chica tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- ¿_Me vas a enseñar ya_?

\- Si. Solo agachate a cogerle eso - dijo Erik, señalando un palo que había en el suelo.

Chica, como la joven inocente y confiada que es, hizo caso a Erik. Debido al traje no podía alcanzar el palo sin arrodillarse.

Erik, aprovechado que Chica seguía intentando coger el palo sin agacharse, se dio al botón de encendido y apagado, haciendo que Chica se apagase.

Nuevamente abrió la entrada a la sala segura, solo que esta vez arrojó a Chica de una patada. No olvidemos que Chica esta echa de metal, por lo que Erik no se libró de hacerse daño en el pié.

Una vez se aseguró de que los sistemas de Chica estaban completamente inservibles, se fue en busca del resto, no sin antes derrar la entrada. Todos ellos estaban en puntos diferentes de la pizzería, a excepción de Golden Freddy y Springtrap, que ambos estaban en el Backstage.

Por su parte Erik se encontraba en el baño, junto con Bonnie. Y no, no estaban haciendo nada hierro (o tal vez si...)

\- ¿_Cómo dices_...?

\- Digo que quiero que vengas conmigo hasta mi oficina.

\- ¿_Para qué quiero ir yo ahí, si no es para matar al guarda_?

\- Porque me parece mas erótica la oficina que el baño - dijomErik, con voz sexy.

La pajarita de Bonnie empezó a girar velozmente. Con un rápido movimiento Bonnie cogió a Erik entre sus brazo, en plan novia, y se lo llevó corriendo al lugar antes mencionada.

Nada más llegar, Bonnie empezó a desvestir a Erik. Gorra, camisa, zapatos, calcetines, pantalla y por último la ropa interior. Bonnie se sorprendió al ver que Erik llevaba, debajo de esta última prenda, una pistola. Pero no en el sentido sexual, si no en el sentido "¡Ese loco lleva un arma!".

Dicha arma no tardó mucho en ser disparada. La bala, por el ángulo en el que se encontraba el cañón de la pistola, fue a parar a la frente de Bonnie. Esta cayó al suelo, de espaldas, y causando un gran estruendo.

Al igual que las otras dos veces, Erik arrojó a Bonnie, no sin antes practicar negrofilia extrema (Aunque el cuerpo es de Bonnie, está siendo controlado por un muerto. Y ahora el cuerpo también está muerto. Bonnie está dos veces muerto).

Nada más volverse a cerrar la entrada, se volvieron a escuchar los ruidos producidos por el resto de animatrónicos. El siguiente en la lista era Freddy, que se encontraba jugando con la guitarra de Bonnie, mientras cierto oso azul y rojo "jugaba" con el "juguete" de Freddy (Espero que me hayáis entendido).

\- Freddy - dice Erik.

\- ¿_Qué pasa_? - responde tiernamente el oso marrón.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a mover unas cosas en la oficina, porque yo no puedo.

\- _Toby es más fuerte. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él? No me importa que pare lo que está haciendo..._

\- Pero yo quiero a mi osito rechoncho y fortachón - dijo Erik, con una adorable voz de niño pequeño.

Mientras Erik y Freddy se marchaban, Toby empezó a buscar a Bonnie, porque hacía un buen rato que no lo veía.

\- ¿_Qué hay que mover_? - Pregunta Freddy, poniendo pose de "macho súper fortachón".

\- Quiero que saques para afuera las cosas de ahí adentro - dijo Erik, abriendo la entraba a la sala segura.

\- ¿D_e dónde_?

\- ¿No ves la entrada?

\- _No_

\- Entonces... ¡Embiste a esa pared!

Dicho esto, Freddy cargó contra la pared, como un jugador de rugby o fútbol americano (son cosas distintas). Su sorpresa vino cuando chocó contra el cuerpo inerte de Foxy, cayéndose.

Erik cerró rápidamente la puerta, sabiendo que los sistemas de Freddy no aguantarían mucho más. Ya habían caído esos cuatro, dejando 13 animatrónicos restantes. Pero había algo en lo que no pensó...

\- ¿Qué co****s haces tú aquí? - pregunta desde la puerta... ¡Erik!

Dese luego esa era una situación extraña: Dos Eriks.

\- ¿Por qué te sigues entrometiendo en mi camino?

\- ¿Camino? ¿¡Qué has echo!?

\- Solo he puesto fin a la existencia de un montón de chatarra vieja.

\- Eres un maldito...

\- ¡Cállate! Esto acto de ti y de tu afición por hacerte el héroe. Pero esta vez YO seré el que gane.

\- Lo dudo...

\- Pues te diré que mientras hablamos, nos he teletransportado hasta mi realidad. Y tú vas, cargar con mis múltiples cargos de asesinato.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

El Erik que tenía pinta de malo se desvaneció, dejando al Erik que parecía el normal solo. Pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por las sirenas de la policía.

Actualmente...

\- ¿El jurado tiene ya un veredicto? - pregunta la juez.

\- Si. Declaramos al acusado, Erik Striker, culpable - dice el representante del jurado.

\- Sr. Striker, lo condeno a 30 años de cárcel y sin libertad condicional - sentencia la juez.

\- Señoría, ¿Podría decir algo? - dice Erik, mientras los guardas se le acercan.

\- Adelante - dice la juez.

\- Las puertas están cerradas, las ventanas tienen barrotes y la sala está llena de gente armada. Pero... ¿No tienes ninguna medida de seguridad del tipo anti-teletransportes?

\- ¡Dejese de jueguecitos! - grita la juez

Pero la juez se tragó sus propias palabras, al ver como Erik desaparecía, dejando únicamente unos destellos dorados.

*****Llegados a este punto, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leeis mis historias. Sobre todo a los que SI dejan reviews. Y, entre esta gente, me gustaría agradecer personalmente a **SamoraFinales**, porque me ha animado el saber que aún hay gente que lee mis relatos más antiguos. Espero que llegues pronto a este capítulo.

Re. a una pregunta de Mc-19051: Has dado en el clavo. Pero no digo más, que si no acabo haciendo Spoiler.

Notificación: Todos los que habéis contestado anteriormente "Druan", habéis ganado. Vuestro premio será un precioso lemmon y un Druan de regalo para cada uno

Complementos del Druan de regalo:

\- Ropa de invierno

\- Ropa de verano

\- Ropa de gala

\- Ropa provocativa 1

\- Ropa provocativa 2

\- Ropa provocativa 3

\- Chandal

\- Zapatos

\- Un Mike

\- Un Mike de repuesto

\- Un spray anti-gatos

-Un espejo para que lo rompa

\- Una rosa encantada (robada a Bestia, de La Bella y la Bestia)

\- 5 cabezas intercambiables

\- Un póster de Andru, firmado por la creadora

Si desea comprar Mikes adicionales, llame al número que viene en el reverso de la caja.


	11. Capítulo 10: Ataque fallido

AclaracioneX:

\- El hombre misterioso que quiere matar a Erik es otro Erik.

\- Quien entró en la habitación de Erik fue Druan (propiedad de ** Mc-19051**)

\- El Erik de mi imagen de perfil no tiene ni nariz ni pupilas porque se me da fatal dibujar esas cosas, al igual que las sombras y otros cambios de luz. Además, cada vez que le intentaba hacer pupilas lo dejaba con cara de psicópata.

\- El resto de cosas raras de la imagen están explicadas en el capítulo 8.

\- En anteriores capítulos le di las gracias a un tal "kkkkkk". Bien, eso es un error mio. La persona a la que de verdad le quería dar las gracias es **SamoraFinales. **Puse lo de "kkkkkk" como plantilla, para darle a "copiar" en el nombre, y luego seleccionaría ese "kkkkkk" y le daría a "pegar". Ya lo he arreglado. Siento la confusión.

\- "Aclaraciones" fue escrito con "X" aposta.

\- Soy hombre (algunos/as lo dudaban).

**Capítulo 10: Ataque fallido**

Golden Freddy y Toy Bonnie se encontraban en el backstage. Lo único raro allí bes que ambos eran de color morado, y no amarillo y azul, respectivamente. Esto solo nos podría hacer pensar que no son los normales, a pesar de que allí nada es normal.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al jefe? - pregunta Shadow Bonnie (si, en versión Shadow no tienen voz robótica, si no más bien en plan fantasma, como Puppet o Goldie)

\- ¿Para?

\- Para que sepa que llegamos su una piezas..

\- Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe. Además, ¿cómo nos vamos a poner en contacto con él?

\- ¿Telepatía?

\- Eso solo funciona si es él el que llama. Nosotros no podemos.

\- Pero se supone que hemos sido mejorados.

\- Hay me has pillado. Vamos a intentarlo...

\- Servicio de atención al cliente de Líneas Telepatía. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - responde una mujer con voz de teleoperadora.

\- [No sabía que eso existía] Quiero que nos ponga con Erik Striker, alias "el loco rarito" - dice Shadow Freddy.

\- De acuerdo. Solo dame un minuto - responde la teleoperadora.

1 hora después...

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunta ese Erik.

\- Somos Goldie y el conejo maquillado. Llamamos para informarte de que llegamos intactos. - responde el primer nombrado

\- ¡Eso ya lo sabía!

La "llamada" se corta. Tras "disfrutar" de esta experiencia, nuestros dos villanos de turno se preparan para matar a Toby y a Erik.

\- Cuidado con el loco - dice Shadow Freddy.

\- Ambos están locos - responde Shadow Bonnie

\- Eso es cierto... - dice Shadow Freddy.

Ambos salieron de aquel sucio y polvoriento lugar. Era domingo por la tarde, por lo que la pizzería estaba cerrada y todos los animatrónicos estaban siendo revisados para evitar incidentes.

¡Era el momento perfecto para atacar! Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta uno de los pasillos que conducía a la oficina de Erik (¿Hace falta recordaros que esto sucede en una pizzería de mi invención?). Su plan era encerrar a Erik, acabar con Toby, y volver a junto Erik para rematarlo.

Ahora tampoco había moros en la costa, por lo que decidieron seguir adelante. Una vez cerca de la oficina de Erik, se dieron cuenta de un error en su plan: Erik trabaja por la noche.

"Esfuerzo inútil" es como se llama lo que hicieron. No podían esconderse en ningún lado, ni en la sala segura, debido a que siguen siendo animatrónicos. ¿Qué podrían hacer?

\- Esto es horrible - dice S. Freddy.

\- Yo no pienso igual. Siempre quise tener sexo conmigo mismo, y esta es mi oportunidad - dijo S. Bonnie

\- _Y yo siempre quise saber de donde habéis salido_ \- dice Toby, saliendo de la nada

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - gritan los Shadows a la vez

Esta era una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar: Ellos dos, a solas con Toby, sin nadie que lo salve.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el oso azulón, iniciando así una pelea. Los puñetazos y patadas volaban de un lado a otro, entre enemigos y amigos. Para cuando pararon a tomar un poco de aire, Shadow Bonnie ya destrozado (literalmente), y los dos osos bastante magullados.

\- Rindete... vas a... perder - dijo Shadow Freddy, jadeando.

\- _Rindete tú... viejo pasado de moda_ \- dijo Toby, jadeando, aunque menos que S. Freddy.

\- ¿Viejo? Prepararé a ... morir... maleducado.

Y así se reinició la pelea entre ellos dos. Esta estaba muy igualada, y en ningún momento parecía como si fuera a inclinarse a favor de uno o de otro. Pero el resultado tendría que esperar, pues otra cosa estaba ocurriendo cerca de allí...

Cocina de Freddy's

\- ¡_Eres una fresca_! - gritaba Chica, mientras le lanzaba pizzas a su versión Toy.

\- ¡_Y tu una pájara de cuidado_! - le devolvía el grito ella, arrojando rodillos de cocina y cazuelas (No se que pintan cazuelas en un lugar que solo hace pizzas (la tarta es comprada en otro lugar)).

Pero para desgracia de todos esos hombres que quieres ver a dos mujeres peleándose en el barro, ni hay barro ni es aquí a donde quería ir.

Shows Stage

El Shows Stage estaba muy animado. Todos los animatrónicos, no sumidos en peleas, estaban allí para ver el evento más esperado del año: Un duelo musical entre Bonnie y sus versiones Toy y Z.

\- _Escuchadme, conejos raritos_ \- dijo Mangle, con un traje de árbitro de boxeo - _No quiero des afinamientos ni postureo_ \- esto último lo dijo mirando a Toy Bonnie.

\- ¿_Por que me miras a mí_? - pregunta el conejo, recibiendo como única respuesta el silencio de todos y el sonido de un grillo - Ya lo entiendo...

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver pasar a Toy Freddy en bikini, y con un cartel que decía "Round One". Pero al público le sorprendió más otras dos cosas: Al Toy le quedaba genial el bikini, y había otro Toy Freddy entre el público.

\- ¡_Ese tipo es un impostor_! - gritó el del público.

\- ¡_Tú eres el impostor_! - gritó el del cartel

Y así comenzó una tercera pelea. Pero la segunda pelea se hizo presente, porque la batalla entre Chica y su Toy las había llevado a un charco de queso fundido que había en el Shows Stage (a falta de barro...).

\- [Eso si que es un espectáculo] - pensó Bonnie.

Las dos peleas acabaron cruzándose, dejando a un Toy Freddy aturdido junto con Toy Chica, y a Chica peleando con el otro Toy Freddy (más justamente con el del bikini).

\- ¡_Para de pegarme, retrasado_! - dijo Chica

\- _Perdón_...

\- ¿¡_Perdón_!?

-_ Supongo que me emocioné..._

\- Eres una desgracia para las fuerzas del mal - dijo Puppet, haciendo un facepalm.

\- ¿_A qué vino eso_? - preguntó Chica Z.

\- _Pues a que son unos inútiles_ \- respondió Bonnie Z.

\- ¿Y quienes son ellos? - preguntó Malpa

Si, todos se habían olvidado de que a Malpa le tocaba trabajar ese domingo.

\- _Somos los Chica y Toy Freddy de otra realidad. Estamos aquí para acabar con todos vosotros_ \- dijo esa Chica.

\- _Especialmente con Erik y Toby_ \- añadió Toy Freddy, mientras se arrancaba (literalmente) el bikini.

Ambos adoptaron posición para abalanzarse sobre el resto, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la pelea entre osos. Los integrantes de la primera pelea entraron a la sala, aún peleando.

Esa pelea no acabó sino hasta que la cabeza de Shadow Freddy salió volando. Esa era un clara victoria para Toby, que adoptaba una pose heroica, mientras el cuerpo de Shadow Freddy caía al suelo.

Los Chica y Toy Freddy enviados por el Erik malvado hubieran gritado de horror, si no fuera porque Bonnie y su Toy los dejaron K.O.

\- ¿_Qué hacemos con ellos_? - pregunta BB.

\- _La basura se tira al contenedor_ \- responde BG.

\- Yo me encargo... - dice Puppet, mientras se lleva los cuerpos.

*Y hasta aquí llego. Wow, 10 capitulos ya. A decir verdad, cuando empecé la tercera temporada nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. No la olvidéis de leer las AclaracioneX.


	12. Capítulo 11: La historia más oscura

Nota: No os enfadéis conmigo si hay faltas de ortografía. Y si encontráis alguna palabra a la que le falten letras, avisarmne, y lo solucionaré lo antes posibles. Así, futuros visitantes se encontrarán un texto perfecto. Yo también intentaré buscar errores.

Disclaimer: Los animatrónicos mencionados, a excepción de Toby, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Druan, por el contrario, es propiedad de la usuaria** Mc-19051**.

**Capítulo 11: La historia más oscura**

Calles de Nueva York, realidad del Erik loco, 23:50 pm

\- ¡Detente! - gritaba NUESTRO Erik, persiguiendo al otro Erik.

\- Intenta pillarme si puedes, lento - dijo el OTRO Erik, con toda la calma del mundo.

Erik había escapado, a duras penas, de aquel juzgado. Al salir, vio a su versión alternativa en la puerta, y no dudó en empezar a perseguirla. Su plan era algo super sencillo: Atraparlo y mutilarlo.

Estuvieron corriendo al rededor de media hora, hasta que volveron a llegar a aqueo Freddy's en ruinas. El ambiente en ese lugar no solo era macabro, si no que incitaba a los malos recuerdos a volver. Entre ellos, cuando su padre fue asesinado por un ladrón, o las cara de todos aquellos guardas que asesinó siendo Toby.

Fuere cual fuere el recuerdo, la mente de Erik empezaba a enloquecer. No es nada fácil para nadie recordar tales cosas, y menos cuando las has visto tan de cerca y las estás recordando con bastante nitidez.

\- _Pobre Erik_... - dijo una voz desde las sombras.

De ellas salió Balloon Boy, con un aspecto muy deteriorado y deprimente. Ese simple comentario le bastó a Erik para darse cuenta de que su versión malvada estaba jugando con su mente, como ya había echo anteriormente.

\- ¿Tú estás... de mi lado? - preguntó Erik, sintiendo como se le trababa la voz sin motivo alguno.

\- _Más o menos_... - respondió BB.

\- ¿A qué... te... refieres? - en esta ocasión sentía como si le faltara el aire.

\- _Yo quiero ayudarte, pero solo te causaré desgracias si me acerco a ti._

\- ¿Por qué ibas a causarle desgracias? - esta vez su cuerpo temblaba mucho.

\- _Porque mi único destino es servir a nuestro Erik_ \- dijo BB, mientras su cabeza daba un giro de 360 grados.

Una vez la cabeza volvió a su posición normal, había cambiado. Esos ojos azules se habían vuelto totalmente amarillos y brillantes, y brillantes, mientras que la boca emitía una luz roja bastante demoníaca.

Ante una escena tan escalofriante, Erik no podía hacer otra cosa que huir. Empezó a correr sin rumbo alguno, esperando encontrar la salida, a pesar de que sabía de que su versión maligna habría echo algo para que no pudiera salir del local.

Efectivamente eso fue lo que sucedió. En lugar de la puerta había una pared. Erik le dio un golpe a esa pared, esperando que fuera una ilusión. Pero resulta que esta vez SI que era una pared de verdad.

\- ¿No te parece bonita la situación? - dijo el otro Erik, que se encontraba detrás de Erik.

\- No se que ves tú de bonito en esto - dijo Erik.

\- Tienes que ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista.

\- ¿Y cual es ese?

\- Pues...

Flashback: Ese Freddy's, meses antes (PoV Erik malo)

Era mi primer día en la pizzería. Como ya te habrás imaginado, el destino quiso que mi hermano no me diera una pistola, por lo que ni existía la posibilidad de disparar a Foxy y enfadar al resto.

La noche fue... ¿¡Por qué te estoy contando esto!? Tanto tú como los lectores sabéis esa parte de la historia. Lo que nos separó, el gran error que causó nuestra división, ocurrió días después.

Ese degenerado de Vincent habían vuelto, aunque esta vez como guarda nocturno. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi me daba grima. Sus ojos parecían mirar a lo más profundo de tu alma, amenazándola de muerte.

Al igual que tú, yo acabé enzarzándome en una pelea contra él. ¿Qué nos diferencia? Una vez lo tenía derrotado, decidí perdonarle la vida. Cogí su cuerpo herido, y lo lancé fuera de la pizzería.

Ambos estábamos heridos, por lo que el huyó, y yo decidí volverme a mi casa. A la mañana siguiente, antes de que abriesen, volví a la pizzería. Nada más entrar en el Dinning Area pude ver los cuerpos de los animatrónico, destrozados y masacrados.

Nunca tuve que haberme ido de allí. No... nunca tuve que haberlo dejado con vida. Eso hizomque algo en mi mente cambiara, que algo se resquebrajara hasta romperse: mi cordura.

Los cuerpos podían ser reparados fácilmente, pero para mi desgracia las almas que antes los habitaban habían encontrado su descanso eterno, en la muerte final. Incluso los Toy, de cuya existencia no tenía constancia, fueron masacrados y desposeídos.

Ellos eran los únicos seres en toda mi vida con los que de verdad logré conectar. Tenía un plan para recuperarlos, pero mi plan tuvo un ligero error: la falta de cordura me hizo olvidar que me hice amigo de unas almas, y no de unos cuerpos.

Siguiendo mi plan, fui secuestrando gente y metiéndola a la fuerza dentro de trajes, esperando poder ver a "mis amigos" moverse de nuevo. Pero claro, yo no sabía como hacer que sus almas poseyeran los trajes.

Mark, Jessica, Jennifer, Jake, Edward... Todos ellos fueron mis primeras víctimas. Luego fui a por Malpa y un tipo rarito llamado Mikey o Mike. Billy y el sr. Fazbear fueron mis siguientes víctimas. Incluso utilicé a Vincent, a un tal Fritz y a Jeremy, que aún estaba en coma.

Pero ninguno de ellos me sirvió. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis antiguos amigos eran irreemplazables. Sin mis amigos humanos, sin mis amigos mecánicos, sin mi hermano... ¿Qué me quedaba?

Estaba claro que me había ganado mundo precioso chalé en el infierno, mientras que toda esa gente que maté están en el cielo, menos Vicent y Fritz. Mi único consuelo era el pensar que los podría ver desde el infierno.

¡Pero luego descubrí que no puedo ni ir "arriba", ni "abajo", ni reencarnarme! TÚ eras mi único obstáculo para ver a mis amigos de nuevo. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era matarte y luego suicidarme.

Acabé haciendo un pacto con un demonio llamado Druan, en el que le ofrecía un montón de almas de inocentes a cambio de que me ayudar a dominar las artes oscuras.

Las cosas como son: Druan tiene poder para regalar. Era increíble esa sensación. Sentía como mi odio y locura alimentaban ese poder oscuro, ya grande por si solo.

Con ese increíble poder reviví a Jeremy y Malpa para, bajo los nombres de Lord y Lady Marionette, fueran enviados a tu realidad para matarte. Incluso reviví a otros 2, con el fin de que ayudaran a los primeros, que estaban teniendo muchos problemas. Pero estaba claro que ninguno de los cuatro aceptaría, por lo que tuve que controlar sus mentes.

Entonces empoezarona a suceder cosas inesperadas: Tú y Toby os volvisteis seres distintos, Druan se enamoró de ti, mataste a Malpa, mataste a Jeremy y te hiciste el juguete sexual de Springtrap.

Ya solo me quedaban los otros 2 que reviví, los cuales no estaban bajo mi control. Pero ambos se revelaron contra mí. Uno de ellos huyó, y el otro me atacó. No se donde está la primera, pero seguro que el segundo ya debe de haber muerto en algún callejón, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Fin del flashback (fin PoV Erik malo)

\- ¿Entonces reviviste a más personas para atacarme? - pregunta Erik

\- No. Traje de vuelta las almas de los niños, no la de nuestros amigos.

\- ¿Y tú te haces llamar su amigo? Ellos por fin encontraron la paz eterne, y tú los arrancas de su felicidad.

\- Pero si quieren ayudarme.

\- ¡Sienten que te deben mucho, por eso te ayudan!

\- De ser así... entonces yo...

\- [...]

\- Yo... Yo soy el malo de la historia.

\- ¡Pues claro!

\- [...]

\- [...]

\- Increíble...

\- [...]

\- Je...jeje...jejeje... ¡JajajajajaJA!

\- [Esto es malo...]

\- ¡Soy un cerdo sin corazón! ¿¡Y qué!? Lo quiera el destino o no... ¡Solo puede haber un Erik!

El Erik demente (y mucho...) cogió un cuchillo, y se hizo una gigantesca "X" en el pecho. Eso era un símbolo de promesa... ¡La promesa de acabar con la vida de Erik!

Erik no tardó nada en empezar a correr. Por suerte para él, la puerta trasera no había sido obstruida, por lo que pudo huir. Afuera ya era muy de noche, y estaba lloviendo. Erik estaba exhausto, y no podría ni dar un paso más.

\- Has estado corriendo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? - pregunta una voz femenina, proveniente de una mujer alvina que se encontraba enfrente de Erik.

\- Tu eres... la dueña... de... - dijo Erik, entre jadeos.

\- Si, yo soy la que le dijo a Springtrap que se quedara contigo.

\- Y también... eres la que... huyo de...

\- Si, yo soy la "revelde" que huyó de ese Erik.

\- ¿Quién eres? Es decir... de sus... amigos...

\- Jennifer...

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Y el que se atrevió a atacarle era Jake...

\- No me lo puedo creer - dijo, ya con el aliento casi recuperado.

\- Erik es un poco inútil, ñorlo que emplea más magia de la necesaria en revivirnos.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ese exceso de magia acaba en nuestro cuerpo, volviéndonos engendros, pero también dándonos dotes en las artes arcanas.

\- Una preg...

\- No hay tiempo. Te voy a enviar de vuelta a tu realidad.

Erik empezó a emitir extraños destellos de un color que no lograba distinguir. Esa sensación era extraña a cuando lo hacía Puppet,mya que con el se sentía inseguro, pero ahora sentía cierta inquietud.

\- Erik...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si ves a Jake... a mi Jake... ¿Podrías decirle que le quiero, pero que no debe regresar aquí nunca?

\- V-vale - dijo nuestro prota, desapareciendo entre un montón de destellos demasiado cursis

\- [...]

\- Traidora hasta el final, ¿no? - dijo el otro Erik, desde detrás de Jennifer.

***** Y aquí se queda este capítulo. Siento mucho si he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero el nuevo director de mi instituto (al cual le faltan más luces que a una cueva) tuvo una genial idea: Nada más hacerse director, hace unos meses, decidió adelantar las fechas para hacer exámenes. En estos momentos tengo los exámenes finales a mediados de Mayo.

Yo prefería al director de antes, que aunque daba miedo, era un tipo genial. Y bueno, este capítulo es más largo como compensación por tardar tanto. Además, ahora sabéis la oscura historia del otro Erik, y sus motivos para querer acabar con Erik y Toby.

Bueno, ya no os aburro con más problemas mios. ¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Capítulo Extra 1: La película

**Capítulo Extra 1: La película**

La lluvia sonaba con fuerza en el exterior, mientras que el frío penetraba en cada casa e invadía hasta el más mínimo rincón. La tormenta había causado un gran apagón, cosa que impedía el funcionamiento del sistema de calefacción.

Toda la gente estaba dentro de sus casas, realizando diversas actividades. Las familias jugaban a juegos de... bueno, juegos para toda la familia. Los solteros/as dormían o comían, siempre con cara de amargados. Los indigentes buscaban refugio en la iglesia más cercana.

Pero siempre esta el típico currante con un sueldo insignificante, que va ha trabajar bajo estas condiciones para hacer horas extras. ¡Qué casualidad! Erik es uno de esos trabajadores mal pagados.

¿120 dólares la semana por tener que pasarse 6 horas nocturnas evitando ser asesinado por aterradores y adorables animatrónicos? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Pero es que la situación laboral no permitía mucha variedad donde escoger.

Freddy Pizza Palace, 12 am

\- Me aburro - dijo Erik.  
\- _Pues come_... - dijo Toby, 2 habitaciones más al este.  
\- Ya lo estoy haciendo - responde Erik.  
\- _Haz lo que hago yo cuando me aburro_... - dijo Toby.

Llegados a este punto, Erik no sabía si matar a su alter ego, si quemar la pizzería, o si seguir su idea. Pero el cruel destino causó 2 problemas: No tenía nada con que hacer fuego, y era demasiado vago como para levantarse.

Pero la vida es buena, ya que propició a Erik un metedo de convatir el aburrimiento: Un libro negro con "cierto tipo" de estrella. de color rojo, perteneciente al animatrónico más extraño de todos; Puppet.

Erik empezó a ojear el libro por encima, sin pararse a leer nada concreto. Pero una página llamó su atención, y no por que fuera colorida. Erik hizo todo lo allí ponía, incluido el sacrificio de un cerdo. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

El resultado fue el deseado: Una versión extraña de Foxy surgió de la nada, llenando todo el cuarto de una extraña neblina morada.

\- ¿D-dónde estoy? - preguntó él.  
\- Estas es Freddy's Pizza Palace, un lugar donde bla, bla, bla... - responde Erik.  
\- ¿Y tú quién eres?  
\- ¿Yo? Yo solo soy el guarda nocturno... y un error en el universo...  
\- ¿Error?  
\- Olvidalo. ¿Y tú eres...?  
\- Fox.  
\- ¿Fox? - preguntó Erik, con cara de pocker - Dame un segundo- dijo, mientras cogía el guión de la tercera temporada - Fox... fox... fox... - dijo, mientras buscaba algo sobre ese zorro medio humano - ¡Te encontré! Según esto... no apareces en este capítulo.  
\- ¿Capítulo?  
\- Mejor no preguntes...

Erik agarró la mano del joven, y lo arrastró hasta los "aposentos" de Puppet. Una vez dentro, lo metió a la fuerza dentro de la caja, como si la caja fuera un traje y Fox un guarda. La caja, por si sola, lo enviaría de vuelta a donde pertenece.

\- [Creo que no tenía que haber usado ese libro en este capítulo...] - pensó Erik, mirando nuevamente el guión - [Tal vez debería intentar otra cosa...]

Y así Erik salió escopeteado, en busca de Golden Freddy y a alguno de los conejos. Golden Freddy se encontraba mirando la lluvia caer, a través de una ventana. El único de los conejos que encontró Erik era Toy Bonnie, que estaba viendo como Toby y Foxy hacían de las suyas.

Con Golden Freddy...

\- Winnie the Pooh - dice Erik.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

\- Hasta que el autores aburra o hasta que los fans digan que no tiene gracia.

\- Ciñete al guión.

\- Ok... - suspiro - ¿Quiero pedirte un favor?

\- ¿Cual? - dijo Goldie, con cara sospechosa, como cuando tu madre o tu novia te dicen "Tenemos que hablar", o cuando un amigo te dice "No pasa nada, todo va a salir bien".

\- ¿Te lo digo de manera normal, o en plan "urbano"?

\- Jmmm... Urbano.

\- Quiero que le revientes el culo a Bonnie.

\- No se para que elegí esa opción...

Con Toy Bonnie...

Tras pasarse alredor de 10 minutos intentando convencer al plagio de cierto oso de dibujos animados, Erik fue en busca de Bonnie. Tras mucho buscar, y como ya dije antes, solo encontró a su versión Toy.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- _Miro como tu otro yo y Foxy hacen cosas triple X._

\- Esa respuesta me ha traumatizado...

\- ¿_Por_?

\- Por el echo de que los andas a espiar.

\- _Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme. Te recuerdo que si cierras los ojos puedes poseer otra vez el cuerpo de Toby, y continuar con lo que está haciendo_.

\- No estoy aquí para hablar de mi.

\- ¿_Y entonces por que interrumpe mi... "recogida de datos"?_

\- Porque necesito que seas el... el...

\- ¿_El_...?

\- ¡El juguete sexual de Goldie!

_\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te crees que por el mero echo de que mi nombre lleva la palabra "juguete", en inglés, debo ser tratado como uno!?_

\- Dije "juguete sexual".

_\- ¿Sexual? Entonces vale..._

Conmigo (si, vuelvo a escena)...

\- Por fin termino este capítulo especial. Dudo que pueda volverlo a escribir...

\- ¡Alto! - dice un policía, derribando la puerta - ¡Está detenido por haber causado el suicidio de 14 personas!

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

\- 14 personas se suicidaron tras leer la contestación de Toy Bonnie

\- No es mi cul...

\- ¡Si lo es! - dijo, lanzando su porra contra mi ordenador, y rompiéndolo en el acto.

\- ¡Nooooooooo! Aún no le había dado a save...

\- ¡No volverás a causar más sufrimiento! - saca unas esposas - Y ahora vamos

\- ¿Qué pasará con mis lectores! Ellos me necesitan

\- No te engañes. Ninguno de ellos te aprecia de verdad

\- ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

De vuelta con Erik (Y a mi que me den, ¿no?)...

Ya estaba todo preparado: Cámaras, una cama de matrimonio y focos.

\- ¿Focos? No se necesitan focos para esto...

\- ¿Y que es lo que vamos ha hacer? - pregunta Goldie

\- Grabaremos una película porno.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dicen Golden Freddy y Toy Bonnie a la vez.

\- Yo me haré rico y vosotros famosos... ¡Todos salimos ganando!

\- _Me niego._

\- Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

\- ¿_Por qué?_

\- Porque Goldie ya esta en la cama...

_\- ¿¡Y tú por qué aceptas_!? - pregunta el conejo, dirigiéndose al oso.

\- Porque luego Erik me recompensará.

\- _Te comportas como un perro?..._

\- Al menos yo recibo premio - respondió el oso, de manera un tanto... peculiar.

\- O os calláis o haré que lamenteis el haber tenido esta discusión - dijo Erik, finalizando así con la pelea.

\- ¿_Cómo_ _lo_ _hacemos_?

\- Hasta donde yo se en las películas porno no hay guión... - responde Erik, que ahora llevaba un bigote falso, de estilo afrancesado.

El primer paso (el más obvio) fue dirigir el objetivo de la cámara hacia el escenario, donde se subieron los "actores" para llevar a cabo el film. Ya solo quedaba colocarle unos filtros a los focos que apuntaban al escenario para reducir la iluminación.

\- ¡Todos en sus puestos! Toma única. Y... ¡Acción!

(Aviso: A partir de aquí empieza el yaoi)

Goldy y Toy Bonnie empezaron a mirarse de manera incómoda. Era fácil deducir que entre los dos no existía ningún tipo de atracción.

Pero en ese momento recordaron el horrible destino que les aguardaba como se negaran a hacerlo ahora. Si, si haces un trato con Erik más te vale cumplirlo a rajatabla...

Goldy se sentó en el suelo, delante de Toy Bonnie, el cual se puso de rodillas. Esperaron dándose un beso casto y MUY corto, para luego darseos de mayor duración e intensidad. Al final los "labios" de ambos se unieron de tal forma que no parecía que se fueran a separar, sin olvidarse de un juego de lenguas dentro de sus bocas que rozaba lujuria bestial (animal).

Winnie the Pooh 2 posó sus manos sobre la cara de su "concubino", y la apartó lentamente dejando como única unión entre ambos un fino hilito de saliva.

\- ¿_Qué_ _pasa_?

Mr. Doradito solo se le quedó mirando fijamente, con cara triste. Mr. Maquillaje se dio cuenta de que su "macho ibérico" estuvo imaginando que besaba a Erik, pero que ahora le costaba hacerlo.

\- Erik, lo siento pero... no puedo seguir con esto...

\- Goldy... - musitó Erik, quedándose un rato pensativo - Vale, supongo que esto debe ser muy cruel para alguien tan sentimental como tú. Así que... ¡Corten!

\- Muchas gracias... - musitó el oso, teletrasportándose hasta otra habitació.

*****Que gusta da volver de entre los muertos. ¡Hola a todos, otra vez! Se que he estado una temporadita ausente (creo que 2 meses)... ¡Pero he vuelto! Y si, todos los grupos de animatrónicos que queríais ver retozando como conejos los veréis en capítulos extra, para así no estropear la trama principal. Dicho esto, solo me queda desearos una buena noche/día.

P.D.: Si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía hacérmelo saber. Es deber de todos el lograr un fic sin errores ortográficos (que cualquiera los puede cometer).


	14. Capítulo 12: Regreso agridulce

Estoy seguro que de varios países me están apuntando con sus misiles por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero aquí estoy. Pido disculpas por el retraso. Los motivos los explicaré al final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo ****12: ****Regreso** **agridulce**

Anteriormente (escenas salteadas del capítulo 11)...

\- ¡Detente! - gritaba NUESTRO Erik, persiguiendo al otro.

\- _Porque_ _mi_ _único_ _destino_ _es_ _servir_ _a_ _nuestro_ _Erik_ \- dijo BB, mientras su cabeza daba un giro de 360 grados.

\- Si ves a Jake... a mi Jake... ¿Podrías decirle que le quiero, pero que no debe regresar aquí nunca?

\- Traidora hasta el final, ¿no? - dijo el otro Erik, desde detrás de Jennifer.

Ahora

Erik había vuelto a su mundo (es que pensé que "realidad" ya lo he usado mucho. Por eso ahora utilizaré las palabras "realidad", "universo", "mundo" y "plano"); después de haber sufrido, una vez más, las ganas de su versión alternativa de matarlo, junto con un One-Shot hecho por su creador.

Su mente solo pensaba en 2 cosas: dormir y descubrir que es lo que ha pasado con Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy.

Estaba seguro al 100% de que su "yo malvado" era el responsable de esas desapariciones. Pero, lo que quiera que les hizo... ¿Lo hizo por qué le estorbaban en su intento de asesinato cara a Erik, o para hacer sufrir a este?

Por una de las ventanas del local entraba la luz del sol. Lo que para el fueron dos días en ese mundo, fueron unas horas para este.

La gente estaba haciendo lo que se hace normalmente en una pizzería. Nada parecía haber cambiado.

\- [Viaje a otro universo, no al pasado. ¿Por qué se me ha ocurrido la idea de que pude haber cambiado el presente?] - pensó Erik, aún jadeante por tanta carrera que realizó.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Jeremy, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- Fui secuestrado.

\- ¡Ese no es motivo para vaguear! - gritó Mike, que se encontraba al lado del guarda anteriormente en coma.

\- ¿No deberíais estar evitando que ocurra algo parecido a lo que pasó con Jeremy?

Mike y Jeremy se miraron entre ellos, y empezaron a correr cara la zona donde están los Foxys. Con esos 2 entretenidos solo tenía que llegar hasta la puerta y cruzarla.

Por lo visto ningún cliente sintió curiosidad por un guarda sudoroso y jadeante con cara de amargado que caminaba entre las mesas. Aunque supongo que es lo mejor...

Ya casi en la puerta, Erik se topo con su mayor obstáculo: Malpa.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Quiero saber si ya sabes que paso con Foxy?

\- Una versión demente mía le ha echo algo.

\- [...]

\- [...]

\- Después de que me dijeras que los animatronics están poseídos por niños asesinados, me creo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con este lugar.

\- Si todo está arreglado, me voy.

\- Espera. Freddy y los otros 2 también han desaparecido.

\- Lo se. ¿Cómo os las habéis apañado?

\- Al igual que el trabajo de Foxy es cubierto por sus versiones Toy y Z, hemos repartido el trabajo entre las banda de Toy Freddy y la de Freddy Z.

\- Toby...

\- Lo que sea...

\- Pues yo ya me...

\- ¡Espera! No puedes irte aún. Tengo que presentarte a tu nuevo ayudante.

\- ¿Ayudante? ¿Es que el jefe no se ha dado cuenta de que cuando me pone ayudantes los arrojo de lleno a los animatronics?

\- Sea como sea, aquí está - dijo, señalando a un chico a unos metros de ellos.

¿Como describir al chico? Era alto, un poco pálido y... ¿Emo? Al menos eso le pareció a Erik al ver que parte del lado izquierdo de su cara estaba cubierto por su pelo, mientras que un mechón de este cubría un poco su ojo derecho. Su pelo era de color negro, negro como las alas de un cuervo, mientras que ese mechón era de un rojo muy parecido al de la sangre.

\- Hola, soy Erik - dijo este, intentando disimular sus ganas de largarse de allí al más puro estilo de un inadaptado social.

\- H-hola. Yo soy James... - respondió este, demostrándole a todos que estaba muy nervioso.

\- Discúlpale - dijo Malpa - Es su primera noche y es algo tímido...

\- No importa. Lo importante es que pueda aguantar toda la noche despierto - dijo Erik, mientras cruzaba la puerta principal.

Pregunta sin resolver: ¿Como Erik paso del sitio A al sitio C, si B está en medio y Malpa allí, y esta no iba a dejar que se fuera? Obviamente hay que descartar las posibilidad de que la noqueara o se teletransportara...

El camino hacia su casa nunca le había parecido tan largo. Sobre todo porque se olvidó de coger el coche, a pesar de que este estaba aparcado a las puertas de la pizzería.

Nada más llegar a casa pudo cumplir una de sus tareas pendientes: Dormir varias horas.

Cuando despertó ya eran las 11 pm. Entre lo que tardó en ducharse, vestirse y comer algo se hicieron las 11:30 pm. Gorra de guarda en mano, encamino sus pasos cara su no-tan-deseado lugar de trabajo.

Freddy's Pizza Palace, 11:45 pm

Faltaban 15 minutos para que el turno de Erik, y del otro ratito, empezara, pero aprovecharía eso para charlar con los animatrónicos. Después de todo tendría que hacer de guarda responsable hasta que acaben con su ayudante.

El lugar estaba como siempre a esa hora: Sin clientes y con los empleados limpiando los desastres causados por los críos de alguna madre irresponsable.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo Erik, dirigiéndose a Malpa, que estaba en una esquina del local medio dormida.

\- ¡Hola, y bienvenido a Freddy's Pizza Palace! - dijo Malpa, disimulando su cansancio - Lo siento mucho, pero ya hemos cerrado por hoy.

\- Jeje. Lo se, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Quien debería estar aquí es el guarda nocturno...

\- Y ese soy yo - dijo Erik, empezando a preocuparse

\- Eso es imposible, pues nunca te había visto por aquí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Vamos, Malpa, deja de hacer el tonto!

\- Lo digo en serio...

\- Soy yo, Erik. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mi?

\- Creo que no se acuerda porque nunca te hemos visto - dijo Mike, desde detrás de Erik.

Erik se alejó de ellos. Fue directo a un lugar donde seguro que no había nadie: Treasure Cove.

\- ¡Mangle!

\- ¿¡Cómo me has llamado!? - dijo esta, muy molesta

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

\- Nunca en mi vida te he visto...

\- Lo siento, señor, pero no puede estar aquí - dijo Jeremy, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Erik.

\- ¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas de mi?

\- Si alguna vez te hubiera visto, me acordaría...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y este a sido el tan esperado capítulo 12! Creo que exagero con "tan esperado"... ¡Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí! Antes de nada, quiero invitarles a que lean mi One-Shot, titulado "Una historia diferente". Y si ya lo has leído... ¿¡Por qué no has dejado algún review!?

Motivos de la tardanza:

1\. La tercera temporada me esta costando horrores continuarla, por falta de ideas buenas.

2\. El lugar donde vivo tiene un calendario de fiestas muy largo, y el verano no va a ser una época baldía.

3\. Mi profesora de inglés y mi profesor de Física y Química me han mandado muchos deberes para entregar en Septiembre (por 2 que suspendo, y que fastidian la vida).

Respondiendo preguntas:

Re. Mc-19054: No sabía que había interesados (mentira), por eso ordené que destruyeran la cámara junto con el vídeo.

Re. Kaileonami: Ya he publicado. ¿Y tú cuándo lo harás?


	15. Capítulo 13: Soledad

Aviso (que posiblemente a nadie le importa o nadie lo leerá): Pronto tendréis a vuestra disposición una imagen nueva de Erik, mucho mejor (creo).

**Capítulo 13: Soledad**

Anteriormente (escenas salteadas del capítulo 12)...

\- H-hola. Yo soy James... - respondió este, demostrándole a todos que estaba muy nervioso.

\- Soy yo, Erik. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mi?

\- Lo siento, señor, pero no puede estar aquí - dijo Jeremy, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Erik.

\- Si alguna vez te hubiera visto, me acordaría...

Siguiendo desde este punto (PoV Erik)...

\- ¿¡Pero qué os pasa a todos!?

\- ¿Por qué grita, señor? - me pregunta Jeremy.

\- Grito porque no os acordáis de mi...

\- Es que es imposible acordarse de alguien que no has visto nun...

\- ¡Llevo ya bastante tiempo trabajando aquí, así que el "nunca" sobra!

\- Señor, eso es imposible.

Esto ya empieza a ser cansino. Tengo que encontrar una forma de demostrarle que digo la verdad.

\- [...]

\- Si nunca he estado aquí, dime como es que se que estás en un brete amoroso.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijo él, sonrojándose.

\- Si. No sabes si te gusta Malpa o Mike.

Jeremy pasó de tener un leve sonrojo a adquirir un tono rojizo equivalente a un tomate. De buena que me libré, pues eso lo había dicho a boleo.

\- No se a que te refieres... - dijo Jeremy, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

\- Pues me refiero a que te gusta Malpa por su forma de ser, y que Mike te... excita...

Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y su nariz empezaba a tener una pequeña fuga de sangre. ¡La suerte aún está conmigo!

\- ¿C-como sabes eso? - dijo.

\- Ya te dije que llevo trabajando contigo un tiempo...

\- Lo de Malpa aún lo entiendo. Pero lo de Mike... solo lo sabía mi mano derecha - dijo, siendo lo último dicho muy bajito, en un inútil intento porque no lo escuchara.

\- ¿Me crees ahora?

\- ¡No! Puede que solo seas un pervertido queme espía cunado me ducho... y antes de irme a dormir... y cuando estoy en mi sofá... y cuando es la hora de mi descanso... y...

\- ¡Demasiada información! Solamente creeme, y punto...

\- No voy a escuchar a alguien que se dedica a espiarme.

\- Creeme cuando te digo que me atráes menos que un cadáver [Sobre todo porque eres un cadáver revivido].

\- ¡No te creo!

\- Que te den...

Decidí irme de allí cuanto antes. Mi cama era el único lugar en el que me apetece estar ahora mismo.

¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto? Mi alter ego cobra vida, una versión mía de otra dimensión quiere acabar conmigo, le vendo mi alma a un demonio en un momento de debilidad sentimental... y ahora esto...

Casa de Erik, 1:00 am (Fin PoV Erik)

La casa estaba parecía estar vacía cuando Erik llegó, esta vez en su coche. Su hermano le había dicho que tenía que reunirse con un cliente. Un caso de homicidio, o algo así...

El caso es que Erik en ese momento necesitaba compañía... ¡Y con extrema urgencia! Su vida e había vuelto horrible, y no quería pasar esa noche solo. Por compañía sería incluso capaz de jugar a alguno de esos juego de invocar espíritus.

Nada más entrar en casa se quito la chaqueta, y dejo las llaves en el llavero (de esos que se ponen en la pared). Subió las escaleras lentamente, como queriendo no despertar a nadie. Antes de llegar al descansillo, dirigió su vista cara el salón.

Flashback (PoV Erik)

Recuerdo que un verano, cuando tenía 12 o 13 años, lo pasé cuidado a una señora anciana. Yo me había perdido, y ya me invitó a pasar a su casa y a llamar a mis padres para que me vinieran a buscar.

Ese gesto hizo algo importante en mi corazón, que por aquel entonces era negro y depresivo. En agradecimiento, estuve todo aquel verano cuidando de ella.

En Octubre, de ese mismo año, recibí una llamada de un notario. Este me dijo que la señora había muerto, y que me dejó su casa en herencia.

Cuando pregunté el porque, me dijo que yo era la única persona que se había preocupado por ella, en años, de forma desinteresada.

Ya cuando cumplí los 18 años me marché de casa y me fui para la que heredé, que hasta entonces había estado vacía. Un año después, acogí a mi hermano.

Es cierto que las obras desinteresadas se recompensa bien. Era una casa bastante grande y bonita, a las afueras de la ciudad. La hipoteca ya estaba totalmente pagada, y no había cualquier otro tipo de deuda pendiente. Solo me tendría que pagar lo típico: Agua, luz y gas.

Los años pasaron, pero aún me acuerdo de aquella señora. Y si me olvido, siempre puedo ir a la que antes era su habitación, la cual dejé intacta.

Fin Flashback (Fin PoV Erik)

Erik siguió subiendo las escaleras, aunque algo más rápido. Recordar el pasado parece que lo animó un poco.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó en la cama y se descalzó. Los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó en Freddy's invadían su mente.

Unos brazos rodearon Erik desde la espalda, terminando en un abrazo. Los brazos parecían ser metálicos, pero aún así transmitían un calor muy especial, como el abrazo de una madre.

Erik giró un poco su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Y no era otro que Toby.

\- No estés triste - dijo Toby.

\- ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Todos me han olvidado...

\- Yo no lo he echo.

\- Eso es porque somos la misma persona, solo que en cuerpos distinto.

\- ¿Y qué? Como tu otra midad se que necesitabas un abrazo.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Erik. Toby lo volteo, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho (la de Erik en el de Toby). Toby apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Erik. La comparación perfecta: Un hermano mayor intentando consolar a su hermano pequeño, que se ha echo daño.

Esaescena le hubiera partido el corazón a cualquiera. Tanto es así, que hasta Toby empezó a llorar. Ambos los dos habían desaparecido de la mente de sus amigo.

Al final, que estén separados es útil. Apoyo mutuo es lo que necesitan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto, ¿o si? Bueno, el caso es que me ha dado un bajón y como que intenté plasmarlo. Además, de esto puedo sacar más fácilmente 2 cosas: El capítulo 14 y capítulo extra del Erik x Toby (si, de la depresión surge la lujuria).

El capítulo 14 estará tan pronto como se me pase la depresión. Y el extra lo tendréis para cuando mi mente se olvide de que eso es prácticamente incesto y/o masturbación, y decida daros una alegría.

Y haber si dejamos más reviews...


	16. Capítulo 14: El culpable

Aviso: Spoilers(está señalado de donde hasta donde), faltas de ortografía, breve trama paralela

Disclaimer: Los animatronics pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, Druan y Andru pertenecen a la usuaria **Mc-19054**, y la usuaria **Mc-19054** pertenece a sus padres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 14: El culpable**

Anteriormente (escenas salteadas del capítulo 13)...

\- ¿¡Pero qué os pasa a todos!?

\- Es que es imposible acordarse de alguien que no has visto nun...

\- Pues me refiero a que te gusta Malpa por su forma de ser, y que Mike te... excita...

\- ¿_Y_ _qué_? _Como_ _tu_ _otra_ _midad_ _se_ _que_ _necesitabas_ _un_ _abrazo_.

Y ahora...

Una, dos... tal vez tres horas era el tiempo que Erik y Toby estuvieron abrazados. Una cosa es que tus amigos desaparezcan de tu mente, y otra que tú desaparezcas de la suya.

¿Para que volver a la pizzería? ¿Para que necesitaban amigos? Por qué hay gente que los quiere ver liados? Preguntas y preguntas, todas ellas sin respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes qué...? - dice Erik.

\- ¿_Vamos_ _a_ _hacer_ _caso_ _a_ _los_ _fans_?

\- ¡No! [Aún no]

\- ¿_Y_ _entonces_?

\- Vamos a volver a la pizzería y vamos a hacer que todos nos recuerden.

Mientras, en la oficina de McRevolution...

El autor de este fic se encontraba tan tranquilamente escribiendo el capítulo extra donde Erik y Toby se pondrían "tontorrones", mientras hablaba con otra usuaria de esa misma página, cuyo nombre de usuario da la casualidad de también empezar por "Mc".

\- Puede que sea la única que te valla a decir esto, pero... ¿Podrías no hacer el Erik x Toby?

\- ¿Por qué? Lo único malo que tiene es que no pasa en realidad en la historia principal, ya que es una historia a parte.

\- Pero es que no le pillo sentido. Es como si Naruto usara a sus clones como herramientas sexuales (el chiste fue aportado por la usuaria en cuestión en un review, no se me ocurrió a mi)...

\- Vengaaaa. Hazlo por mi...

\- [...]

\- [...]

\- [...]

\- Hazlo por Andru...

\- Eso no te va a servir.

\- Pues hazlo por su sensual alter ego, Druan...

\- [...]

\- [...]

\- Me lo pensaré...

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Cuando te vallas...

\- Cierro la puerta con cuidado, lo se.

\- No. Bueno, si. Pero lo que te quería pedir es que, a paso que salías, que mataras a unas cuantas fans de esas que están gritando como locas en la puerta principal.

\- Jo. Ya tuve que matar a unas cuantas de las mías para llegar aquí...

\- Andaaa. Hazlo por Toby...

\- Toby no me importa. Es solo un Freddy shiny.

\- Pues hazlo por Erik...

\- [...]

\- [...]

\- Vaaaaale. Pero solo acabaré con una...

\- Pues entonces que sea la loca del pelo rosa. Esa que a veces va acompañada de una de pelo morado.

\- ¿Te refieres a esa que esta entrando por la ventana?

\- Mierda. ¡Corre!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Corre por tu vida!

\- Por fin eres mía - dice la pelirrosa.

\- Mierda... - dice la dueña del demonio sensual y la cosa rara que murió a los 5 segundos porque no sabía que hacer con él.

Y en Freddy's Pizza Palace...

La pizzería parecía esar vacía. Eras ya las 5 am, y no parecía que hubieran cazado al guarda. Un novato siendo tan hábil era algo extraño.

Erik, que puede ser considerado incazable, necesito la ayuda de Foxy para sobrevivir en su primera noche. Y la segunda estuvo de fiesta con los animatronics (temporada 1).

\- Mierda, me olvidé de Foxy y los otros - dijo Erik, haciendo un facepalm.

Erik habló bajito. Fue el facepalm lo que hizo que, segundos después, se vieran siendo perseguidos por varios animatronics.

\- ¿_Qué _ _hacemos_? - pregunta Toby

\- Tenemos que llegar a donde está ese tal James. Creo que en la oficina encontraremos a Freddy y los otros...

Y corre que te corre, llegaron a la oficina. James nestaba allí, con cara de terror, pero sin ningún rasguño. Erik cerró ambas puertas y empezó a pensar una manera de encontrar a Bonnie y el resto.

\- Se lo que intentáis... - dice James

\- ¿_Qué_ _sabes_, _exactamente_? - Pregunta Toby

\- Que intentáis salvar a Chica y el resto.

\- ¿_Qué_ _problema_ _tienes_ _con_ _eso_? - pregunta Erik

\- Pues...

Flashback (PoV James)

(Aviso: Spoilers de la trama de FNaF 4)

Era el año 1987. Todo corrió el día de mi cumpleaños. Yo le tenía un miedo horrible a Fredbear y Sprint Bonnie, los animatrónicos de la pizzería de mi padre, Fredbear's Family Diner.

Tal era mi miedo,que los 5 días previos de celebrarlo séptimo cumpleaños, allí, sufrí de horribles pesadillas donde era atacado por versiones monstruosas de las futuras estrellas de la pizzería.

Ese día mi hermano mayor y unos amigo que obligaron a ir a junto los animatronics, y luego me arrojaron a la boca de Fredbear. Este cerró su boca, dejándole sin la parte frontal de mi cabeza.

Acabé en el hospital, en estado de coma. Desperté 2 años después, pero la pizzería había cerrado y esas aterradoras bestias pertenecían a otra compañía.

Fin Flashback (Fin PoV James)

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron Erik y Toby a la vez.

\- Luego me enterré de que mi tío Vincent mató a los niños en señal de venganza. Lo raro es que los que me hicieron eso eran 4, y él acabó con más...

(A partir de aquí ya no hay más espoilers)

\- ¿A cuántos mató? - pregunta Erik

\- Mató a 5 niños. El quinto era el hermano pequeño de uno de ellos, y los cuatro restantes eran ellos.

\- ¿_No_ _querrás_ _decir_ _que_ _mato_ _a_ _6_? - dice Toby

\- Si hubo otro asesinato. Pero fue causado por el tipo que hacía de Fredbear. Lo despidieron después de que el traje de Spring Bonnie matara a su compañero.

\- ¡_Esos_ _es_ _imposible_! _Se_ _porque_ _no_ _quieres_ _que_ _salve_ _a_ _estos_ _4_ _animatronics_, _pero_ _tu_ _historia_ _es_ _imposible_. - dice Toby

\- No lo es - dice Druan, que llevaba un buen rato ahí, pero todos pasaban de él

\- Explicate - dice Erik

\- Este emo viene de otra dimensión. Una donde él es la víctima de la Mordida del 87 y todo ocurre como el dijo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritan Erik, Toby y... James.

\- Entonces... ¿Esta no es mi realidad?

\- Nope - dice Druan - Una versión paralela de Erik te trajo hasta aquí para ver si podías matar a Erik.

\- Me lo imaginaba... - dice Erik.

\- _Entonces_ _la_ _amnesia_ _que_ _tiene_ _el_ _resto_ _es_ _cosa_ _suya_... - dice Toby.

_-_ No, es cosa mía - dice Druan.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunta Erik.

\- Solo tuve que combinar las palabras Erik, depresión y violable... - dice James, con cierto tono de orgullo.

Erik y Toby hicieron un facepalm, mientras que Druan ponía cara de pervertido. Erik y Toby entrelazan miradas. Mientras Toby se encarga de cambiar el estado civil de James de -soltero- a -desaparecido-, Erik se dispone a negociar con su acosador.

\- Devuelvelos a la normalidad

\- ¿Qué me harías a cambio?

\- Nada

\- Entonces no hay trato...

\- Si no los devuelves a la normalidad, no volverá a pasar nada entre tu y yo.

\- No me importa.

\- Y me encargaré de que tampoco puedas hacer nada con un Mike...

\- ¡Noooooooooo! - grita Druan, tirándose al suelo.

\- Si.

\- Vale, lo haré. Pero a cambio tú...

\- No quemaré el Mikezonas

\- ¡Eso no! A cambio tú...

\- No te doy una paliza

\- A la porra...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta vez si que actualicé rápido. Cabe aclarar que este no era el desenlace original, pero ese fue descartado porque lo que en el se hace no es muy popular en los fics.

En cuanto a lo que quería **Mc-19054**... por el momento no voy a descartar la idea, pero si lo atrasaré para quevese sea el último capítulo extra. Con esto así, solo me queda anunciar que la pareja des siguiente a capítulo extra (fecha sin confirmar) es... ¡Freddy x Lydan (create by **Karoru** **Gengar**)!

En cuanto al nuevo boceto... no va a poder ser posible. No se porque, pero no me dejan ni siquiera guardarlo con las otras imágenes. Lo intenté varias veces, incluso con varias extensiones (Gif, Tuff, etc...). ¡Pero nada! Ya veré que puedo hacer...


	17. Capítulo 15: Traiciones y fallos

**Capítulo 15: Traiciones y fallos**

Anteriormente (escenas salteadas del capítulo 14)...

\- Vamos a volver a la pizzería y vamos a hacer que todos nos recuerden.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con eso? - pregunta Erik.

\- _Entonces_ _la_ _amnesia_ _que_ _tiene_ _el_ _resto_ _es_ _cosa_ _suya_... - dice Toby.

_-_ Si no los devuelves a la normalidad, no volverá a pasar nada entre tu y yo.

Mientras, en la dimensión que todos conocéis pero que nunca querríais visitar...

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? - dice... ¿Jessica?

\- No lo se... - responde Erik.

\- Eso es raro es ti. ¿Qué pasó con esa mente rota tuya, veterana en el arte de maquinar autenticas maravillas de la vileza?

\- ¿Qué? Hazme el favor de hablarme en cristiano.

\- Te preguntaba que que es lo que te pasa para que no se te ocurra nada...

\- Es solo que, ahora que todos ellos tienen amnesia, no se me ocurre ninguna forma de atacar...

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese tal James?

\- Ja. Ese estorbo no es más que kamikaze.

\- ¿¡Lleva una bomba pegada al cuerpo!?

\- Hay está el problema: ese idiota se olvidó del explosivo.

Erik comenzó a caminar en círculos. La situación le tenía desconcertado. Una pizzería llena de empleados que no recuerdan ni a Erik ni a Toby, 4 animatrónicos fuera de combate, una guarda diurna que trabajaba solo los fines de semana y tenía arma y licencia para usarlas (Chris. ¡Espero que recordéis el porque de ello!)... ¡Todo un lío!

Cada cosa que se le ocurría acabaría encontrándose como obstáculo alguna de las cosas antes mencionadas.

\- Solo se me ocurre un ataque a dos bandas...

\- Suena interesante. ¿Quién será el pobre idiota que enviarás?

\- Tú.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque al resto lo reviví dentro de los animatrónicos o en cuerpos de plástico duro (Malpa, Jeremy, Jennifer y Jake), mientras que a ti te devolví a la vida en tu propio cuerpo.

\- Supongo que tengo que agradecerle a Dios que a mi me tocara el traje de Golden Freddy...

\- Si, el traje del viejo Fredbear es muy espacioso.

\- ¿Y qué haremos?

\- Tú lo que harás es acabar con su Jessica y suplantarla. Una vez cerca de Erik, acabas con él y con el Freddy variocolor.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Haré que venga a mi.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si. Pero esta vez no querrá irse...

\- ¿Y que pasaría si...?

\- Shhhh. ¿Notas eso?

\- No.

\- Han descubierto la verdad sobre James. Debo actuar rápido...

Unos minutos después, en Freddy's...

Tras irse el responsable de la amnesia, y James encontrarse "desaparecido", Erik decidió abrir de una vez por todas la puerta de la sala segura.

Una vez dentro, y tras encender las luces, pudo ver con asombro el contenido de la sala: Nada.

Ahora que creía haberlos encontrado... ¡Maldita vida! Volvía a estar como al principio: sin ninguna pista.

Al menos la gente lo recordaría... a pesar de que eso no compensaba nada. Lo único que le quedaba era intentar pillar a su versión malvada secuestrando a otro animatrónico, y seguirlo.

Sin embargo, tras echarle un segundo vistazo a la sala, divisó en un rincón una cuantas cosas: el gorro de Freddy, el garfio de Foxy, el cupcake de Chica y la pajarita de Bonnie.

Eso confirmaba, sin lugar a dudas, que allí estaban los animatrónicos, pero que alguien los cambió de lugar. Con el otro Erik en mente como principal sospechosos, decidió tenderle una trampa.

Una vez llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba el escenario, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío. Eso mismo había ocurrido antes de las desapariciones, cosa que preocupó a Erik.

Antes de que pudiera preparar la trampa divisó a Goldy siguiendo a un extraño mini-Springtrap. El oso se veía como siempre. No fue hasta que se subió al escenario que su sombrero y pajarita, actualmente de color azul oscuro, se volvieron moradas.

\- ¡Goldy! - grita Erik.

No hubo respuesta. Parecía estar como hipnotizado. Y si no hacían algo pronto, el viejo Fredbear pasaría a ser historia.

\- ¡Quieto! - dice Erik, poniéndose entre su novio y el pitufo con aspecto de conejo.

Seguía sin haber respuesta. Lo único que hizo fue apartara Erik de su camino, cogiéndolo y lanzándolo contra Toby.

Erik se incorporó rápidamente y se puso delante del mucheco. Había visto todas las películas del Muñeco Diabólico, y sabía que no era buena idea intentar agarrarlo.

Por el contrario, lo alumbró con la linterna que venía de regalo con el puesto. El oelucho no tardo mucho en empezar a arder. Empezó a correr en dirección a la cocina, pero se volvió cenizas antes de llegar a la puerta.

Pero en ese momento Jessica entró por la puerta principal. Parecía preocupada y asustada, y era notorio que había venido hasta aquí corriendo.

\- ¡Erik!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Matame...

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Escúchame, por favor. No soy la Jessica que tu conoces, si no que veng...

Esa mujer quedecía que no era Jessia sevio silenciada por el mero echo de que su cabeza se cayó al suelo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque se la habían cortado en ese justo comento.

Una vez su cuerpo se desplomó, se pudo ver al culpable: el otro Erik. En su mano derecha, un cuchillo ensangrentado. En su cara, una gran y demencial sonrisa que le pondría los pelos de punta al mismísimo Jeff "The Killer".

\- ¿¡_A qué ha venido todo esto_!? - pregunta Toby.

\- A que odio a las mujeres que hablan mucho. ¡Por eso adoro la política de Arabia Saudí!

\- Te aconsejo que te vallas - amenaza Erik.

\- ¿Y acaso vas a ser tu el que me obligue si digo que no?

\- No. Lo harán ellos. - dice Erik, triunfante, señalando a espaldas de su versión "traviesa".

Allí se encontraban los Toys, Puppet, BB y BG, Springtrap y Goldy (quien se había teletrasportado hasta esa posición).

Pero esa trampa improvisada se vio frustrada tras un chasqueo de dedos por parte del Erik "revelde". No solo aparecieron el resto de animatrónicos que le quedaban (los que no fueron destruidos por la "armada de Erik"), rodeando a Puppet, Springtrap y Goldy; sino que los Toys, BB y BG se cayeron al suelo como si los hubieran apagado.

\- Ja, os pillé. Pura estrategia.

\- ¿Qué le hicistea los Toy? - pregunta Puppet.

\- _No_ _te_ _olvides_ _de_ _los_ _idiotas_ _de_ _los_ _globos_... - añade Mr. Conejo Amarillo.

\- Eso es porque los 6 son secuaces míos - responde Erik "malote".

Un sonoro "¿¡Qué!?" se escuchó por toda la sala. Una noticia que no todos los días escuchas (sobre todo porque nadie en el mundo real tiene por amigos unos robots).

\- Explicate - dice, después de varios capítulos sin diálogo, Golden Freddy.

\- ¿Sabes cual es la mayor diferencia entre nosotros, Erik? - pregunta el Erik más antiguo.

\- Que tú estás más loco...

\- No. La diferencia es de 6.

\- ¿6 centímetros de longitud de...?

\- 6 Eriks...

\- What?

\- Y yo que te creía más listo... Eres una constante decepción para mi intelecto superior

\- [...]

\- Entre la parte en que GANAMOS al Hombre Morado y la que MATAS al hombre morado suceden 1 minuto y medio. En ese tiempo pudiste haber echo infinitas cosas, que causarían nuestra escisión. Sin embargo ocurrieron solamente 6: la última te creó a ti y el resto a otros Eriks.

\- ¿Y por qué no los matas a ellos?

Erik no respondió. Solamente hizo que en su cara se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ya están muertos, ¿verdad?

\- Si. Y los supe aprovechar muy bien...

\- ¿_Los_ _reciclaste_? - dice Toby, rompiendo la conversación entre Eriks (aunque, prácticamente, él también es un Erik).

\- Más o menos. Todos las sensaciones, todas las emociones, todos los pensamientos, todo lo vivido, todo lo sufrido, todo lo carnal y psíquico que a experimentado el cuerpo se queda grabado en el alma que habita este. Una vez muertos, introduje sus almas en los animatrónicos.

\- Dejame adivinar: ese discurso tan largo es para que llegue a la conclusión de que fuiste tan cerdo como para darle un "reset" a sus almas, borrando así cualquier evidencia de su existencia. - dice Puppet.

\- ¡Premio! La verdad es que es fácil meter recuerdos artificiales en un alma vacía; casi tan fácil como engañarlos a todos. Y ahora lo único que hice fue... destruir totalmente sus almas.

\- Maldito... - dijo su Bonnie secuaz.

Este no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su jefe. Sería un acto muy épico, si no fuera porque explotó mientras estaba en el aire,sin dañar a nadie.

\- No voy a permitir más traiciones - dijo el Erik genocida. - Primero Edward, luego Jessia y ahora él.

\- Espera. Metiste el alma de tu Edward en esa cosa miniatura.

\- Su nombre científico es Plushtrap. Y si, lo hice.

\- Osea que me sustituyen, a mi, una "trampa de resortes", por un "peluche trampa". ¿¡Qué va a ser lo siguiente!? ¿¡Un Fingertrap (Spoiler: nombre dicho por un niño/a (no me acuerdo del genero) en el Win Minigame de la noche 3 (FNaF 4)). - dice... él mismo.

\- [Patético...] Sea como sea, ya he perdido demasiados... objetos. - dijo, consiguiendo con su última palabra que en Erik aparezcan ganas de pegarle varios balazos donde nunca llega el sol - Me retiro... por el momento... - dijo, desapareciendo entre una densa niebla de color negro.

\- Últimamente no ha marido quieto. Ya me está empezando a hartar. - dice Erik.

De un momento a otro reaparece la Chica de la otra realidad, dejando una caja en el suelo, y explotando segundos después (y, otra vez, sin daños de ningún tipo).

Todo tenían en mente que en la caja había algo que su Erik no quería que estuviera aquí. Y en efecto, así era. Dentro de la caja estaban los restos de Chica, Foxy, Freddy y Bonnie.

\- Una preocupación menos... - dice Erik - ¡Escuchadme todos! - esta vez se ganó la atención de los allí presentes - Puppet, tu busca la forma de volver a traer las almas de vuelta. Springtrap y Winnie the Pooh, vosotros arreglaréis a Freddy y sus chicos... y Chica.

Tos se fueron de allí a cumplir sus respectivos encargos. Mientras, Erik y Toby te preparaban para manipular a los Toys y a BB y BG. No estarían poseidos, pero aún tenían un show que interpretar.

El sr. Fazbear,por petición de Erik, mantuvo la pizzería cerraa toda la mañana y tarde del día siguiente. Pasado ese tiempo, ya todo estaba arreglado.

Los originales volvían a estar montados y poseidos (cada alma ensusitio respectivo), y los Toys (junto con BB y BG) tenían una nueva inteligencia artificial; cortesía (pero pagando un montonazo por ellas) de la compañía de Jessica.

Además... ¡Están conectados a los sistemas de Toby, como el resto de Z! Ya sabéis: En caso de que sea necesario, Toby puede tomar el control de sus mentes. Esto solucionaría muchos problemas diurnos, y causaría unos cuantos nocturnos.

La policía inició una orden de búsqueda de James, que duraría 2 semanas. Pero es algo evidente que nunca mirarían dentro de un traje de Freddy.

Y claro, todos volvían a recordar a Erik. Lo mejor es que la culpa de las desapariciones de los animatrónicos recalleron todas sobre el "desaparecido" James.

Pero esta historia aún no había acabado. A medida que el reloj de arena se vaciaba, el cuerpo del otro Erik se pudría, pero esa increíble magia que consiguió vendiendo su alma (si, al igual que Erik timó a un demonio. ¡Al mismo!) se hacía ada vez más fuerte. Su cordura se quebraba cada vez más, a medida que su sed de caos y destrucción incrementaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos dirán que ese final a sido muy épico, mientras que otros pensarán que fue muy frikie. ¿Cuál estudio opinión? Yo solo intentaba hacer algo diferente, para evitar caer en el típico final tonto.

Como ya he dicho, esta temporada me está costando horrores continuarla, mientras que la segunda fue un paseo (y por es mi temporada favorita). Por eso, cuando se me ocurren ideas diferentes no dudo en ponerlas. Para evitar que se haga muy monótono y repetitivo.

Intento que cada temporada cuente con un prólogo, un epílogo y 25 capítulos. En un principio, lo de las parejas era a modo de relleno para así llegar a esa cifra antes, pero luego decidí que esas cosas ocurrieran aparte, para no entorpecer la historia.

Cuando me vienen ideas para un capítulo tengo que eliminar muchas de ellas porque no pegan con lo que e trata de contra en el. Si esto fuera YouTube, creo que estaría más que contento con las visitas, pero al tratarse de una página no lucrativa me gustaría que al menos hubiera más review.

Estoy contento porque hasta ahora hay personas que siempre dejan su comentario, y me alegra ver que se molestan en haces ese pequeño esfuerzo. Pero de vez en cuando me gustaría ver, a lado de los comentarios de mis fieles, a los de otra gente

Al menos estoy contento, porque por fin pude eliminar la teoría de los 11 niños asesinados de mi fic. Ahora son 6 niños asesinados por Purple Guy, 1 por Fredbear y 5 Erik asesinados por... otro Erik.

Respondiendo preguntas:

No hay preguntas TT_TT

Pregunta a **Mc-19051**: ¿Que significa "corazón gay"?

*Me gustaría darle las gracias (aunque seguramente nunca se entere) a Scott Cawthon, porque con su mensaje en Steam me dio fuerzas para hacer yo el mio aquí. Y también quiero darle las gracias a las personas que siempre han estado ahí, apoyándome con su review.


	18. Capítulo 16: Más locos abordo

**Capítulo 16: Más locos abordo**

Tick-Tack... Tick-Tack... Tick... [...]. Y así era como el tiempo pasaba para Erik. Todas las noches, excepto en las que escapaba por su vida, tenía que pasare 6 horas sentado en una silla nada cómoda.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Para vigilar. ¿Para vigilar la pizzería? No, ya que cualquier ladrón no duraría ni 2 minutos allá adentro. ¿Para evitar que los animatrónicos escapen y siembren el caos en la ciudad? Su sistema les impedía salir de la pizzería por su propia cuenta.

Hay veces en las que hubiera deseado nunca haberse disfrazado de Toby aquella vez. Si no lo hubiera echo tal vez ahora estaría divirtiéndose intentando salvar su vida.

Recordaba perfectamente como era su vida entonces. Se hacía pasar por un animatrónico, se hacía pasar por una mujer...

Luego vino el ser un animatrónico, el perder la memoria, Lord y Lady Marionette. ¡Oh, dios! Su corazón se rompió cuando descubrió que mató a unas versiones alternativas de sus amigos.

Pero ahora solo podía sentarse a ver como su culo engordaba, y luego perder esos quillos escapando de su versión alternativa.

Lord y Lady Marionette... ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora por el infierno? Luego estaban las almas introducidas en animatrónicos y también las versiones alternativas de Jessica y Jennifer.

Oh my God! ¡Se había olvidado de buscar a la versión alternativa de Jake! Ya daba igual. A estas horas ya debía estar muerto.

Mientras, en la entrada...

\- ¿_Qué_ _haces_ _aquí_ _a_ _estas_ _horas_? - pregunta Chica.

\- Pues iba a acompañar a la nueva para mostrarle el lugar... - responde Malpa - Pero desapareció...

\- _Es_ _muy_ _raro_... - dice Toy Chica.

\- Puede que ya esté dentro. - dice Malpa - Con lo rarita que es no me extrañaría nada... - y se va.

\- _Chicas_ \- dice el animatrónico anteriormente apodado como Mangle - _Hay_ _una_ _loca_ _toqueteando_ _a_ _Foxy_, _y_ _ya_ _sabéis_ _lo_ _celoso_ _que_ _es_ _Erik_.

\- _Si_. _La_ _última_ _vez_ _que_ _una_ _fangirl_ _miro_ _como_ _no_ _debía_ _a_ _Bonnie_ _Erik_ _se_ _encargó_ _de_ _que_ _sufriera_ _un_ _terrible_ _destino_ \- dice Chica.

\- ¿_La_ _torturó_ _hasta_ _morir_? - pregunta Toy Chica.

\- _Peor_. _La_ _convirtió_ _en_ _hombre_ _e_ _hizo_ _que_ _se_ _volviera_ _el_ _novio_ _de_ _Taylor_ _Swift_ \- responde Toy Foxy.

\- _Pobre_ _mujer_. _Nadie_ _se_ _merece_ _semejante_ _destino_... - dice Toy Bonnie, que estuvo hay durante toda la conversación y no dijo nada.

Mientras, en Treasure Cove...

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - pregunta Erik.

\- Soy Trinity, la nueva guarda diurna - responde una chica que estaba manoseando con cierta lujuria el garfio de Foxy.

Esa tal Trinity era una mujer algo bajita. Piel pálida, ojos rojos (eso es producido por una falta de melanina, lo que vuelve el iris transparente y nos permite ver la sangre de los vasos capilares), albina y con el pelo largo y tapándole el ojo derecho (el problema antes dicho es común en albinos, junto con los ojos violetas).

Llevaba botas largas negras y guantes sin dedos del mismo estilo (largos y negros). Todo combinado con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa de manga corta también negra. De la cintura llevaba colgado un llavero de una versión chibi de Jeff "The Killer", mientras que en el cuello llevaba una colgante con una calavera de platino y ojos de rubí (100% reales ambos materiales).

(Aviso: Cualquier similitud con algún personaje de anime o manga es solo pura coincidencia)

\- [¿Para qué se necesita tanto guarda en el turno de día?] Pues yo soy...

\- ¡Erik Striker! Eres el guarda nocturno y durante una temporada hiciste el papel de Toby.

\- Eeeeeh... correcto...

\- Me he estado informando. Cuando descubrí tanto asesinato causado por esos animatrónicos poseídos no pude evitar querer trabajar aquí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de los asesinatos y que están poseídos?

\- Miré entre los archivos de tu creador.

\- Ese tipo siempre se deja la puerta abierta...

\- Entré por la ventana, saltando desde un edificio alto.

\- ¿No es peligroso?

\- No. Fui entrenado por una vieja cotilla española.

\- No me extraña que te saliera tan bien. Esas mujeres son profesionales de la información.

\- Son mejores que los espías de la CIA. En una hora son capaces de reunir más información que el FBI en un año.

\- Y no nos olvidemos que con sus alas habilidades de costura pueden fabricarse enseguida un traje para ir de incógnito a una fiesta de embajadores.

\- Cambiando de tema... ¿Secuestramos a alguien y hacemos que Freddy lo meta en un traje?

\- ¡No! ¿Qué problema tienes?

\- Me gusta la historia de esta pizzería, los creepypastas, las historias de terror, el gore... ¡Todo lo rarito y sádico me apasiona! Es más, mi OTP es Jeff "The Killer" x Freddy Fazbear. Obviamente alguien tan gigantón como Freddy es el seme...

\- Estás loca.

\- No, solo soy dark y fujoshi...

\- Yo también soy dark, pero no me verás matando gente...

\- ¡Mentiroso! Se que cuando fuiste Toby te cargaste a varios guardas.

\- Eso es porque perdí la cabeza.

-Hipócrita. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a seguir tu ejemplo, empezando por ti...

Erik salió corriendo de allí. Buscaba desesperado algo de party, pero eso era excesivo. Mientras, la loca le perseguía.

Un rato después, en el Backstage...

La puerta fue derribada por una patada proveniente de la loca de turno, que segundos después entró a la habitación.

En su mano derecha había un daga con la inscripción "The Killer", mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una profunda locura. Esta, se podría decir que era muy parecida a la de ya sabemos quién.

En la otra dimensión

\- ¡Achus!

\- Se dice que cuando estordudas sin motivo aparente es que alguienestá hablando de ti, Erik.

\- ¡Calla, peluche estúpido!

De vuelta a donde estábamos...

Trinity recorrió toda la habitación, encontrando únicamente cajas, partes de repuesto y Toby durmiendo en la mesa. Sin rastro de su objetivo, salió de allí dando un portazo.

Mientras, Toby se despertaba de su fingido sueño. Él era muy reservado en cuanto a ayudar a la gente, pero había una persona con la que siempre hacía excepciones.

\- Ya puedes salir - dice Toby (Toby está sin endoesqueleto, por lo que no puede tener voz robótica (= no cursiva)).

\- Uf, gracias - dice Erik, saliendo de dentro de Toby.

\- Tenerte dentro fue raro, pero no me importaría repetirlo...

\- Pues creo que voy a tener que volverme a meter adentro.

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque si paso aquí el resto de la noche es más que probable que me encuentre, o que acabe siendo violado por un oso dorado y un conejo amarillo.

\- Eso, tú restriegame que ni Springtrap ni Goldy me hacen caso...

\- Deja de hacer el tonto y prepararé para que te desmonte.

Y tras separar por partes a Toby y ponérselas él, salió de ese polvoriento lugar. Estando dentro de Toby no tendría que preocuparse de que Triny lo atacara.

Lo malo es que para meterse dentro de Toby tuvo que extraerle el endoesqueleto, por lo que la fuerza de Toby dependía de la de Erik. Puede que no lo aparentara, pero de seguro que esa mujer es bastante fuerte.

Y la alarma sonó, avisando a todos que ya eran las 6 am. Erik debía darse prisa, pues el primer turno era el de los Z y no quería tener que volver cantar estúpidas, infantiles y repetitivas canciones a críos llorones.

\- ¡Tú! Tienes que volver a tu sitio, que pronto empezarán a venir los clientes. - dice Mike.

Mike y Jeremy ya estaban allí, cosa rara ya que Schmidt es un tardón. Sin embargo la costa ASE animó al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban muy despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta.

\- ¿Y cómo fue vuestra primera vez? - pregunta Erik, intentando imitar una voz robótica, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Erik? - pregunta Mike.

\- Responder.

\- ¡Nos liamos en el baño y punto! - dice Jeremy, todo avergonzado.

\- Osea que eran tuyos esos gritos que decían "¡No pares!" y "¡Más rápido!"...

Fitgerald salió corriendo de la vergüenza, mientras que Mike puso cada triunfante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aviso: Es posible que no valla a ser muy activo a partir de ahora, pero este fic no se acaba hasta cumplir la meta de 25 capítulos, un epílogo y las parejas que pedisteis.

Respondiendo preguntas:

Re. Kaileonami: Si, me gustó más la segunda temporada porque le puse más sentimiento y atención que a las otras. Espero que se notara...


	19. Capítulo Extra 2: Porque yo lo valgo

Aviso: Yaoi, faltas ortográficas y pederastia (olvidaros de esto último).

Disclaimer: Lydan pertenece a **Karoru Gengar**. OC usado bajo derechos de autor y demás permisos legales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo Extra 2: Porque yo lo valgo**

El hermoso velo azul oscuro de la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Las calles eran adornadas con preciosas luces amarillas provenientes de las farolas. El verano estaba apundo de acabarse, pero aún así seguía habiendo noches calurosas.

Y es en una de esas noches donde nuestra historia (recordemos que alternativa a la principal) comienza, con dos guardas novatos y una pizzería llena de seres que llevan reprimiendo sus deseos sexuales desde el 87.

Eran las 11:45 pm, y los dos nuevos guardas empezaban su turno. La puerta que daba del recibidor a la sala principal se abrio, y los tres animatrónicos del escenario y uno vende-globos miraron de reojo a los causantes de esto.

Contemplaron con curiosidad al chico que entró primero. Bajito, castaño, cara muy afeminada y pálida, ojos castaños con zonas color miel y con una bufanda en vez de la elegante (y típica) corbata nueva (que se compra para que todos en el trabajo piensen que eres serio pero con clase).

Ya a primera vista daba la impresión de que le iba a daescribofarto a la primera de cambio. Pero eso no evito que la puerta la abriera de una patada. Porque estaba cabreado es algo que solo sabe su creadora.

Detrás suya entraba un chico un poco más alto que la media y que su compañero, de pelo moreno, tono de piel normal ibérico (digo esto porque creo que en la mayor parte de latinoamericana el tono normal es más oscuro (no me tachéis de racista)) y de ojos... ¿de distinto color? Hay personas que tienen ojos de color rojo por un problema... ¡Pero él solo tenía así el ojo izquierdo! El derecho era de color azul celeste.

Este no tenía cara de estar cabreado... si no de estar amargado. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo metálico de los Toys tras verlo. Estaba claro que lo mejor era ir a por el que parece una mujer y dejar a ese asesino en serie tranquilo.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudieron cambiar la vieja pizzería por esta cursilada!? - pregunta (grita) un enfurecido Lydan.

\- Porque los viejos empezaron a fallar, y decidieron aprovechar su sustitución para cambiar el local... - responde un Erik más tranquilo.

\- No fallaban. Estoy seguro de que funcionaban a las mil maravillas.

\- Freddy Fazbear dejada de cantar y empezaba a mirar a yo se donde, cosa que interpretaron como una falla.

\- ¿A dónde miraba?

\- Pues sus ojos se clavaban en tu culo y lo seguían sin perderlo. Pero los guardas no miraban para ti, si no para un animatrónico que, desde su punto de vista, hacía cosas raras...

\- Todo fue un malentendido... por mi culpa - musitó.

\- Si.

\- Insensible - dijo, casi llorando.

00:00am, y ya estaban acomodados en la oficina. El teléfono sonó, y tras escuchar la voz del que llamaba arrojaron el aparato contra la pared. No querían volver a escuchar a ese sabihondo.

Empezaron haciendo lo básico, que es revisar las cámaras. Todas funcionaban menos la de un sitio llamado Parts and Services, cosa que se solucionó tras descubrir que las cámaras tienen una luz incorporada.

Como Lydan, joven de 16 años, estaba en el baño no pudo ver lo que Erik descubrió que había en la estancia antes mencionada.

\- Lo único bueno de esta pizzería es que los baños están limpios, no como en oa otra... - dijo Lydan, regresando del baño, más animado.

\- Dime... ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en estos momentos?

\- Volver a ver al viejo Freddy - dijo - Era tan alto, ancho, robusto, sexy y... - a cada adjetivo se le quebraba más la voz, mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más roja y perdía la fuerza de sus piernas, cayendo al suelo y quedándose babeando.

\- ¡Caya! Es suficiente.

Lydan, pasando olímpicamente de su compañero de 15 años, seguía diciendo cosas sobre el viejo Freddy. Eso ya empezaba a parecer enfermizo...

04:00 am, y ya habían evitado varios intentos de Toy Bonnie por entrar. Erik se encontraba consolando al pobre conejo, ya que a su compañero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que meterse con la masculinidad del conejo cada vez que evitaban su infiltración.

\- ¿Ya has acabado con esa Drag Queen?

\- Infórmate de lo que es una Drag Queen antes de hablar. Además, por tu culpa tengo que hacer de psicólogo, mis enemigos naturales.

\- Nunca entendí eso...

\- Solamente cierra tu diminuta boca y ve a Parts and Services.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Caya ve!

\- Vale...

Lydan se levantó de aquella incomoda silla y empezó a andar cara el área sugerida (ordenada) por su amigo. Tras un rápido vistazo pensó que no encontraría nada interesante, pero esa idea preconcebida se esfumó tras ver la (según él) sensual espalda de Freddy.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora podré hacer lo que mi hermana nunca pudo...

30 minutos después

\- Eso ha dolido...

\- _Te dije que no intentaras posturas raras... _\- dice Freddy.

\- Era la única manera de ganarte al twister...

Si, jugaron al twister. Estoy seguro de que muchos pensaron otra cosa, pero esa es la clave de la risa.

\- Freddy, yo... Hay algo que quiero decirte...

\- _Yo también. Llevo desde 1987 sin tener sexo y hace unos años decidí que eso acabaría contigo._

\- Que poco romántico. Pero...podéis... ya sabes...

\- _Los animatrónicos hombre contamos con uno, pero es echo de que nuestro culo esté de adorno nos ha impedido disfrutar de la noche._

\- Pues os hubierais... ya sabes...

\- _Podríamos. Pero plínea que ahora lo que tengo esperando es un cañonazo._

\- Eso tampoco fue muy román...

(Aviso: A partir de aquí, y hasta que lo indique, hay yaoi. Como hace mucho que no escribo sobre eso, estoy seguro de que me quedó muy soso, así que espero que me comprendáis)

Lydan se vio silenciado por un apasionado beso por parte de Freddy, cosa que lo llevó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos para experimentar mejor ese momento.

Empezó a sentir como una cálida sensación recorría todo su cuerpo, a la vez que sus piernas empezaban a fallar. Freddy al notar eso le dio un abrazo, cosa que no hizo más que rematar las piernas de Lydan. Aprovechado el agarre, Freddy dejo caer a Lydan despacio encima suyo.

Lydan cortó el beso, a la vez que Freddy le acariciaba la mejilla. La mirada de ambos mostraba el ardiente deseo de llegar hasta el final.

\- Freddy...

\- _No voy a continuar si no estás seguro de ello._

\- Continuemos, estoy seguro.

Freddy retomó el beso por donde lo habían dejado, mientras que usaba ambas manos para desabrochar el cinturón de su "concubina" y posteriormente bajar el pantalón.

Una vez extraídos los pantalones Lydan se sintió especialmente indefenso ante cualquier perversión producida por la mente del oso.

De seguido su ropa interior (de que tipo es no lo se ni quiero imaginarmelo (ni la suya ni la de ningún personaje (ej: nunca mencioné el tipo que usa Erik))) desapareció de su lugar inicial, pero esta vez el causante fue el propio Lydan.

Esto Freddy lo interpretó como un "¡Adelante!". Sin separar sus labios de los de su amante usó su mano izquierda para separar las nalgas, mientras que con la derecha introdujo su dedo índice.

Lydan soltó un pequeño gemido que mezclaba dolor y placer, siendo el dolor el dominante. Tras un rato así Freddy introdujo el siguiente dedo en la lista, consiguiendo otro gemido pero con el dolor y placer al mismo nivel. Un tercer dedo fue introducido, en un periodo de tiempo menor que entre el primero y el segundo. Esta vez el nivel de dolor del gemido era casi inaudible.

\- _Estás preparado. No quiero forzarte a nada..._ \- Preguntó Freddy, tras un rato de dilatación.

\- S-si.

Freddy levantó en el aire a Lydan, produciéndole a este una hemorragia nasal al ver la fuera de los brazos de su semental. Lo fue bajando poco a poco, en dirección a su ya erecto y más que necesitado miembro.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - grito Lydan, tras sentir la cabeza de este.

\- ¿E_stás bien_? - preguntó Freddy, muy preocupado.

\- S-si... Solamente si...gue...

Freddy siguió bajándolo lentamente, intentando no hacerle daño. Llegó un momento en el que Lydan tuvo que hacerle un gesto a Freddy para decirle que ir más adentro sería peligroso.

Freddy mantuvo a su... lo que sea... en el mismo punto, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Una vez vio que la cara de Lydan cambiaba empezó a levantarlo y a bajarlo, nunca llenado más allá del punto indicado.

Aprovechado que Lydan esta dándole espalda usó su mano derecha (le bastaba la izquierda para levantar el pequeño peso de Lydan) para estimular las partes de este, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos y lametones en el cuello.

Lydan y Freddy no tardo mucho en venirse, proceso acelerado tras Freddy localizar el punto G de Lydan y aumentar el ritmo.

(Aviso: Fin del yaoi)

Por suerte para Lydan (y los vedeles) era algo imposible que Freddy soltara nada. Y lo poco que soltó Lydan lo limpió este con su bufanda.

Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso, pues ya casi era hora de irse. En la oficina, se encontraba, "aún", Erik.

\- Erik, no te vas a creer lo que he echo.

\- Te has tirado a Freddy...

\- Que vulgar eres. Pero si. ¿Como lo has...?

\- Escuché tus grito de dolor...

\- Ups... Buena, para la próxima podrías acompañarme. Vi ahí un zorro pirata ideal para ti.

\- No hace falta. Estuve toda la noche con el Freddy pedófilo.

\- ¿El Toy? ¿Y fue romántico, como lo mio?

\- No. Simplemente hicimos un montón de guarrerías...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo si. Es él al que dejé sin fuerzas. Y me siento orgulloso.

\- Eres toda una z***a...

\- No, solo soy vicioso.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan tranquilo? Yo dudo que me pueda sentar en uno o dos días...

\- Digamos que tengo práctica en el arte de la zorrería...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí esto. Otra pareja que puedo eliminar de la lista. Estoy pensando en meter varias en uno solo, para reducir el trabajo. Pero eso ya lo decidiré. Y como ya dije anteriormente, Erik x Toby será el último que haga.

Anuncio: Acepto OCs para la historia principal.

Rep. Kaileonami (por fin hay preguntas): ¿El más fácil? Yo creo que este, el Freddy x Lydan. Como me se de memoria todos los fics de la autora donde Lydan y Lynda aparecen, me fue too easy crear este capítulo. Es uno de los más largos que he echo, y lo hice súper rápido.

* Y no os olvidéis de avisarme si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía o palabras raras o unidas unas con otras.


	20. Capítulo 17: Despedida trágica

Y tras un tiempo entre deberes en inglés, de los cuales no entendí nada, y un montón de fórmulas que no lograba aprender, conseguí pasar a 1° de Bachillerato. Llevo desde el Viernes, día de entrega de notas, preparando este capítulo y el prólogo de "Locas historias estudiantiles", un fic mio de FNaF que está aquí, en Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Druan es creación de Mc-19051**.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 17: Despedida trágica**

\- Tienes razón - admitió Erik - Daría lo que fuera por tener como amante a un clon mio.

\- Tranquilo. Eso que sientes también me pasa a mi y a ese pedazo de hojalata que comparte nuestro mismo destino.

Varios minutos antes...

Erik se estaba dando una ducha. Esa misma tarde, dos días después del incidente con Trinity, había salido a hacer footing. No quería ir oliendo a sudor, por lo que emprendió rápidas acciones.

Una vez se acabó de duchar se secó y cruzó la puerta que conectaba su habitación con ese baño. Encima de la cama se encontraba el uniforme, planchado y doblado. Todo con suma pulcridad.

Se vistió de manera tranquila, haciendo caso nulo a cierto "ser" con el que tuvo (y que se puede considerar que aún tiene) una aventura, que se encontraba sentado en una esquina. Es fácil adivinar quien es, ya que en este fic solo hay un personaje al que se le dé por aparecer en la misma sala que Erik (con intenciones pervertidas).

\- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? - pregunta él, mientras Erik se calzaba.

-Hiciste que todos me olvidaran. Lo raro sería no estar enfadado.

\- Quiero compensartelo. Tú, yo y una romántica cena a la luz de las velas en la cima de alguna colina.

\- No, gracias. No estoy para cosas románticas; y menos contigo.

\- Solo quiero que me vuelvas a hablar. Y lo podemos hacer por las buenas, o puedo reconquistarte a través del sex...

Druan se vio silenciado por un objeto que Erik acababa de sacar de debajo de la cama. Más concretamente un crucifijo de madera de 30 cm de altura.

\- Si no te cayas ya sabes lo que ocurrirá...

\- No puedes matarme con un simple crucifijo.

\- Se que es lo que tengo que decir para mandarte de vuelta al lugar de donde vienes.

\- ¡No, allí no! Ese lugar es muy aburrido...

\- Pues vete.

\- Vale, me iré. Pero recuerda una cosa: cuando necesitas ayuda, o simplemente compañía, estaré allí.

\- Plasta...

Una vez que Mr. Molestia desapareció Erik acabó de calzarse, y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontraba su hermano, pasando la aspiradora. Algo raro en él...

\- Mark.

\- [...]

\- Mark.

\- [...]

\- ¡Maaaaark!

\- [...]

\- ¿Sigues enfadado porque hace 6 años me comí tu trozo de tarta en nuestro cumpleaños?

\- [...]

\- A la m****a todo...

Erik salió de su casa todo cabreado. Lo único que odiaba más que a cualquier tipo de médico encargado de la cabeza era que le ignoraran. Siempre fue una persona que quería atención constante.

Olvidándose de sus problemas se dirigió a cumplir su turno. Una vez llegara a la pizzería buscaría una forma de desahogarse.

Todo en la pizzería seguía en su sitio, cosa que le pilló por sorpresa nada más entrar. Tal y como marchaban las cosas últimamente no le extrañaría nada que llegara un día y la pizzería desapareciese sin dejar rastro.

\- Hola, Jeremy. - dijo, acercándose a este.

No hubo respuesta. Es más, nadie en la pizzería le devolvió el saludo cuando se dirigía a ellos. ¿Sería que la ducha no funcionó?

\- Quita ese estúpido pensamiento de tu cabeza - dijo una voz a espaldas de Erik, que mezclaba tonos de locura y lujuria.

\- Tuve que habérmelo imaginado, ¡Erik!

\- Si, yo causé esto. Lo hice por ti.

\- ¿De qué me puede servir que estemos solos?

El doble maligno de Erik simplemente levantó una ceja, como diciendo "eso es algo obvio".

\- Te sientes atraido por tu propio reflejo.

Y volvemos a donde estábamos

\- Tienes razón - admitió Erik - Daría lo que fuera por tener como amante a un clon mio.

\- Tranquilo. Eso que sientes también me pasa a mi y a ese montón de chatarra que comparte nuestro mismo destino.

\- ¿Mismo destino?

\- Si. Los tres tenemos un mismo destino: desaparecer.

\- Lo dudo...

\- No lo digo en plan "Yo ganaré", si no en plan "¡Vamos a morir todos!".

\- No lo entiendo...

\- Imagínate que tienes en una caja metálica a 16 termitas, y debes matarlas rápido porque a cierta hora la caja se abrirá y serán libres.

\- [...]

\- Si una sola sobrevive, es algo más que obvio que pronto tu casa se llenará de ellas.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tu idea de que sólo quedara un Erik no funcionará?

\- No. Las fuerzas del universo ya están empezando a pudrirnos. Y que nos hayamos dividido tantas veces solo aceleró el proceso.

\- Pero... yo no quiero morir...

\- El universo por un lado, y los efectos secundarios de la magia negra por otro. Mire a donde mire hay una energía poderosa haciéndome envejecer más rápido. Lo creas o no, ahora mismo lo que estás viendo es tinte de pelo, un montón de maquillaje, spray auto-bronceador y alguna que otra prótesis metálica, todo sobre un cuerpo que parece el de un viejo de 80 años.

\- Eso... es horrible...

\- Para mi no hay esperanza. Y, a pesar de que el universo nos privó de alma, quiero que algo dentro de mi se desvanezca orgulloso de haber echo lo correcto. Es por que hice todo esto, para poder hablar más tranquilos.

\- ¿Sabes que hay que hacer?

\- No me... queda mucho - dijo, llebando su mano derecha hacia donde está el corazón y la izquierda a la cabeza. - Todos los Eriks... vivos, osease tú y Toby, debéis... volveros uno... solo...

\- ¿Cómo? y... ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

\- Tú ya sabes que hacer. Y en cuanto a unirme... pues yo...

Erik dijo algo, pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Sin embargo, antes de que la cabeza tocara el suelo su cuerpo se había desvanecido.

\- No... - musitó Erik, mientras lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y caían al suelo - Yo... no quería esto. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste, yo... siempre pensé que llegaría el día en el que dejaras de lado tu odio y que... podríamos ser amigos. - empezó a darle puñetazos al suelo - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Podríamos haberlo evitado? Podríamos haber llegado a ser grandes amigos. Podríamos haber echo un montón de cosas divertidas. ¿Por qué...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Llorasteis con el final? Yo si. Se me ocurrió mezclar una parte trágica con un futuro giro inesperado de los hechos. Esto puede salir o muy bien o muy mal. Eso me agrada, porque no me gustan los puntos intermedios

Y no, Erik no estaba enamorado de su doble maligno. El único sentimiento que existía entre ambos era una fuerte atracción sexual. Y es que... ¿Quién sabría como te gusta que te hagan las cosas mejor que tú? Nadie, pero un clon sabe lo mismo que tú. ¿Ocurrirá algo parecido entre gemelos? ¿Uno sabrá como dejar al otro con los ojos en blanco de un solo movimiento? Esta claro que estoy enfermo...

Mensaje no-tan-subliminal: Lee mi otra historia.

Re. Kaileonami:

1) En Kids' Cove hay un montón de juegos. De allí.

2) Es una larga historia. Mi pasatiempo preferido es el dibujo (en papel, no digital). Incluso hice una saga de cómics, que ya tiene unos 10 largos y 3 cortos. En el penúltimo de ellos introduje a los personajes de FNaF, bajo la historia de que el protagonista trabajaba en Freddy's para conseguir money rápido. Al final los animatrónicos le ayudan, siendo controlados por un guarda de seguridad llamado Erik. Tras maravillarme con las historias de dos usuarias, anake 12 y Karoru Gengar, decidí empezar mi propio fic acerca de Erik. Todo esto ocurre 5 años antes de conocer al prota de mi saga. (No me juzguéis...)

3) No son los médicos, si no Erik. Puede que lo explique en un futuro.


	21. Capítulo 18: Maternidad

¡Buuuu! ¿Os he asustado? No, no soy un fantasma. Solo soy alguien que casi pierde la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Prometí 25 capítulos, un prólogo y las parejas... ¡Y yo soy un hombre de palabra! Menos con mi primo...

Aviso: Este capítulo fue escrito bajo la influencia de la locura. Cualquier cosa extraña y rara que podáis leer es algo normal y corriente en mi mente .

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Maternidad**

En el último episodio de 5 Buenorros para Freddy...

Sentimos informarle de que esta parte fue eliminada por violación de copyright. Erik y Toby son propiedad de McRevolution. Cualquier uso no autorizado de este será gravemen...

\- ¡Cierra la p**a boca!

* * *

Todos estaban terminando sus tareas en la pizzería, cuando Erik apareció de la nada en mitad de la sala, aparentemente sollozando y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Malpa y la pareja de guardias, pareja tanto para indicar cantidad como para decir que tienen una relación muy "íntima", pensaban que lo mejor era no tratar de consolarlo. La última vez que Erik empezó a llorar por motivos que desconocían, Mike acabó bastante herido solo por decirle "no llores más".

Pero en realidad Erik si que necesitaba consuelo, ya que lo que acababa de vivir era como ver morir a tu hermano.

Pero como todo buen guarda nocturno de una pizzería con animatrónicos asesinos sabía reprimir sus sentimientos. Se secó las lágrimas, se puso su gorra de tal forma que la visera impidiera verle los ojos, y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo.

El silencio y la poca visibilidad eran la única compañía para Erik en aquella pequeña y sucia estancia. Los recuerdos de esa versión suya malvada dando su último aliento para ayudar a Erik, junto con el pensamiento de que algún día podrían haber sido amigos, estaban consumiendo al pobre guarda.

Esos pensamientos era como veneno, un veneno potente, tóxico, ponzoñoso y bastante ácido. Un veneno que iba destruyendo poco a poco cualquier deseo de seguir viviendo. Un veneno que, de no ser erradicado pronto, acabaría con él.

Backstage

En ese mismo momento una reunión secreta se estaba celebrando en el Backstage. Freddy, el plagio barato de Winnie the Pooh y el oso con aspecto de pederasta estaban discutiendo como hacer que el estado de ánimo de Erik mejore.

Las ideas de Freddy y su versión Toy rozaban la idea de violación. O mejor dicho... ¡Las ideas de ambos eran obligarlo a tener sexo con ellos! Pero Goldy sabía que el desahogo sexual no era la mejor opción. Él, el único con aspecto de preocuparle de verdad el estado de Erik, sabía que su idea puede que fuera la única solución.

\- Chicos, os contaré mi plan - susurró.

5 minutos de palabras por lo bajo, únicamente audibles por él mismo y los otros dos, sirvieron para convencer a ambos de que su idea era en efecto la mejor... o al menos la menos loca...

Un rato después, donde Erik

A esas alturas Erik ya solo tenía ganas de que todo acabara. Un rápido vistazo a su vida bastaba para darse cuenta de que sólo le importaba verdaderament seres, en este y cualquier otro mundo. Nada por lo que vivir.

En su mente estaba empezando a formarse la idea del suicidio, pero el proceso de creación de dicha idea fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada. Fuera quien fuera el responsable de dicho sonido, tenía posibilidades nulas de pasar.

Pero el individio en cuestión era el animatrónico con la habilidad de teletransportarse. Dicho sujeto no tardó en recurrir a ese don para infiltrarse dentro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - habló Erik, con un tono que asustaría al mismísimo Satanás.

\- Nada en especial. Pensé que podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Ten, te traje una pizza y este peluche, en sustitución del típico regalo de una caja de bombones y un ramo de flores.

¿Para que iba Erik a engañarse a si mismo? Esa pizza olía de maravilla, y el puluche era una monada. Era como el peluche de Goldy que había a la venta, pero más mono y con la pajarita y sombrero de color morado, en vez de azul oscuro.

Erik aceptó ambas ofrendas. La pizza, apesar de tener un aspecto un tanto raro, sabía extrañamente bien. No era como esa pizza grasienta que preparaban aquí. ¿Habrá usado el sistema tradicinal de Fredbear's Family Diner? Por su parte, el peluche era tan... achuchable. Daban gana de estar todo el día abrazándolo.

\- ¿Qué llevaba la pizza?

\- Nada especial. Masa, salsa de tomate, nanobots, salchicas, la receta secreta de Fredbear's... No mucho.

\- ¿¡Nanobots!?

\- Si. Justo los que había en el bote que me dio Jessica pensando que yo era tú.

\- Dime que es una broma... - musitó, rodeando suavemente su garganta con ambas manos.

\- No lo es. Si las instrucciones están en lo correcto, mañana a esta misma hora experimentarás el milagro de la vida.

\- ¿¡Milagro!? ¡Condena, diría yo! Los bebes no hacen más que arruinarte la vida.

\- Eso dices ahora. Ya veras como tras experimentar el poder de la maternidad piensas de manera diferente.

\- Que quede clara una cosa: tú eres el padre y tú te encargarás de él.

\- No se si soy el padre. Debía meter unos pocos dentro de mi cuerpo durante 5 minutos para que lo analizaran, y luego hacer que acabaran dentro de ti...

\- ¿Y...?

\- En esa pizza había al rededor de 90000 nanocitos. 30000 mios y... los 60000 restante de Freddy y Toy Freddy, a partes iguales...

\- ¿¡No me...!? ¿¡Y ahora cómo voy a saber a quien debo encasquetarle al niño!?

\- ¿Y si haces un test de paternidad?

\- Goldy...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te doy 5 segundos de ventaja antes de que vaya a por ti...

Y las horas pasaron. La noche se volvió día, y este regresó a su estado anterior. ¿Aborto? Erik había participado en demasiadas recolectas de firmas para la prohibición del aborto como para tan siquiera pensarlo.

Una madre tiene que esperar 9 meses para dar alud, pero con el metodo que siguió Erik solo hacían falta 24 horas y 10 minutos: 5 minutos para analizar al padre, otros 5 para la madre, 1 minuto para mezclar la información y las 23 horas y 59 minutos restantes para la producción del material y el moldedo de este, junto con unos cuantos procesos más que se estudian eligiendo la carrera de medicina.

Y, realizando otro salto en el tiempo, llegamos al momento del parto. No es que Erik tuviera la barriga echa un bolo amorfo, sino que su barriga, brazos y piernas se habían "inflado un poco". Pero llegaba el momento decisivo.

Erik sabía como asistirse a si mismo en el parto, pero... ¿Por dónde iba a engendrar a esas criaturas? Ojalá hubiera tenido anestesia a mano cuando lo descubrió...

Sus brazos y piernas empezaron a volver a su volumen natural, mientras que el de la barriga aumento hasta el punto de parecer un embarazo normal y corriente.

Lo que quiera que se estubiera moviendo por sus entrañas ahora estaba ascendiendo. Lo de dentro no era un bebé, sino masa amorfa resultado de los nanocitos, y que adoptaría forma al salir a la superficie; eso permitió que pasara a traves de la garganta si causar ningún deterioro o ruptura.

Arcadas empezaron a aparecer en Erik. Pero vómito no fue lo que salió, sino una extraña masa pastosa de aspecto metálico. Dicha masa salió en grandes cantidades y, nada más tocar el suelo, empezó a moverse y a cambiar su forma.

No tardó mucho en adoptar una forma definida: Una versión en miniatura y más mona de Freddy. Pero la cosa no acaba aquí, pues más masa fue "vomitada", en dos porciones igual de grandes que la primera. Otros 2 seres pequeños y monos, de aspecto semejante al padre, se formaron a partir de ello. Solo que no parecían bebes de Freddy... ¡Ya que uno se asemejaba a Golden Freddy y otro a Toy Freddy!

En esos momentos Erik estaba en casa. Había pedido la niche libre con ka excusa de ue "su mujer " iba a dar alud. A mano tenía una serie de cosas que había cogido en la pizzería, que itilizó para "vestir" a sus "hijos". Pajarita y sombrerod e copa negros para el hijo de Freddy y el de Toy Freddy, y esos mismos accesorios en color morado para el de Goldy.

\- No se que voy a hacer ahora. Lo único que tengo claro es que el único oso que va a quedar en pie va a ser Toby...

* * *

¡Qué bien me siento después de esto! Se nota que la escritura ayuda a relajarse. A continuación, una serie de cosas posiblemente importantes:

1\. Siento la tardanza...

2\. Puede volver a pasar...

3\. Me gustaría que os pasarais por mi fic "Loca historias estudiantiles" y/o por "La leyenda eterna", hallándose este en Wattpad.

4\. Nuestra generación es la mejor, ya que hemos sobrevivido a varios Fin del Mundo (2000, 2012, 23/09/2015, y alguno más...)

5\. ¡Buena suerte en este nuevo año escolar!


	22. Sorry! Parada temporal de la historia

Lo siento, pero esta historia a encallado. Se está volviendo muy simplona, aburrida y repetitiva. He decidido dejar la trama principal durmiendo, con vistas a despertarla algún día.

Lo que si es que voy a terminar los capítulos extras. Algunos de vosotros, mis queridos lectores, habéis depositado en mis manos vuestras fantasías, con el fin de que las haga a mi manera para vuestro entretenimiento y placer. Sería algo muy feo de mi parte, tanto como escritor como lector aficionado, dejarlas tiradas junto con el resto.

Poco a poco irán apareciendo, así que tranquilos. Además, la historia principal reanudará tan pronto como renueve de gran manera mi forma de escribir. Esperemos que para entonces no hayan pasado ya 2 años desde el lanzamiento de FNaF World.

Si esta noticia os entristece, os invitó a pasaros por mi otra historia con Erik de protagonista; "Locas historias estudiantiles". O también podéis pasados por Wattpad y leer mi historia original "La leyenda eterna". Allí también tengo el nombre de Mc-Revolution.

Por el momento me despido. Hasta pronto (aunque no se cuando será...)...


End file.
